Hope Floats
by RandomWriter2011
Summary: Hope rises like a phoenix from the ashes of shattered dreams. The wings of hope carry us, soaring high above the driving winds of life. Hope is that thing with feathers that perches in the soul and sings the tune without the words and never stops at all. One never believed these words, one did. Can one be saved before it's too late? Will they finally get their chance to be happy?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own the franchise or characters. The only thing I own is the plot of this fan fiction.**

**To those of you who remember the original story – the plot of this re-written version is different. To those of you who don't remember the original – please don't ask for it, it's been deleted.**

**I know this chapter is short but I couldn't think of a way to make it longer without giving anything away. Next chapter will give a few things away but I didn't want it to happen this chapter, lol.**

* * *

His eyes blinked open slowly as the door to his left opened, letting light into the pitch black room. There were no windows in this place, no way to know what time it was or even what day. He was in a chair, his legs bound to the legs of the chair and his arms bound behind the chair, ropes around his torso bound him to the back of the chair. He had tried to escape numerous times but the ropes that bound him to the chair were enchanted and he could not break free. His clothes were ripped, torn, and covered in blood from the numerous injuries he had received since he had been brought to this place. His captors wanted information…information he would rather die protecting than give out. He would not betray his friends and family. He closed his eyes as the boots stopped in front of him and the person tapped a folded up whip against their hand. He knew he had been here a while, his hair had grown out and was now down to his lower back, he was thankful for that though, it hid his eyes easily.

"You've been most uncooperative and I am growing impatient. Make this easier and just tell me what I want to know."

He stayed silent, he would never give them the information they wanted to know. After a few minutes of silence he felt the painful sting of the whip as it connected with his chest, arms, and face. He cried out in pain and panted for breath when the person stopped after a few seconds.

"Who told you?! How did you find out?! Who have you told?!"

He remained silent, the blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. As the whip had connected with his face it had busted the inside of his cheek against his teeth. The man in front of him was growing furious at his refusal to answer. He wanted information and he wanted it now, he was getting desperate and knew they were running out of time.

"Tell me!"

The door opened again and he heard another set of footsteps coming closer. He could tell by the sound that it was a woman, he often heard a woman's voice outside the door but he had never heard her enter the room before. He didn't hear the woman speak but soon the man left the room. He heard the woman walk around the room and heard a series of 'clicks' as she turned off whatever had been on in the room before she moved closer to him.

"I'm sorry about my partner…he can be rather ruthless at times."

Her voice was soft and angelic, he knew she had never seen war or death…or if she had then she had hidden it well. He felt a gentle hand place itself under his chin and lift his head slowly, he opened his eyes but knew it didn't do any good. His sight had been taken in one of the first attacks. He felt a gentle thumb wipe away the blood on his lips as a gentle kiss was placed on his forehead. When she spoke again her voice was trembling and he could smell the tears as they flowed down her cheeks.

"Please…please tell him what he wants to know…I can't bare to see another person die by his hands…please…"

He found his voice for the first time since he had been brought to this place. It was rough from not being used in a long time and speaking made his throat hurt, but she had never done him any wrong so he would speak to her.

"I can't. Doing so would endanger my friends and my family. I will not have them pay for my betrayal."

Things got silent for a few moments before he felt her arms wrap around his neck and felt her begin to sob against his shoulder.

"You have someone special to protect, don't you? Someone you love dearly."

He knew what she was asking and tried to think back. Did he have someone he loved dearly? Was he seeing anyone? No…there was no one like that in his life…but he wished there was. There was one person he had wanted to be with…one person who had always been there for him…one person he had fallen in love with. He knew he'd never get to tell that person how he felt and that thought, above all others, was what often brought tears to his eyes. The woman kissed his head as she stood up, her gentle thumbs wiping his tears away.

"If you ever get free I have no doubts that you will exact your revenge on those who have held you here…and I will not blame you for killing him. But I ask that you always remember me and that I have done you no harm. I will try to bring you some food and water…"

He heard her footsteps fade slowly before the door opened and closed. He was once again in the darkness. He closed his eyes again and let out a soft sigh. He knew he would never get out of here, never get to see his friends again, never know the satisfaction of helping his son buy his supplies for his first year of Hogwarts, never get to see his son take his first trip on the Hogwarts Express, never get to see his godfather again…never get to confess his feelings to the person he loved. He let his tears fall as he sobbed softly, alone in the darkness. He knew he would die in this place but death no longer scared him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own the franchise or characters. All characters and scenes belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. The only thing I own is the plot of this fan fiction.**

**To those of you who remember the original story – the plot of this re-written version is different. **

**To those of you who don't remember the original – please don't ask for it, it's been deleted.**

* * *

He stared out the window of his study, his eyes narrowed in thought as the clouds passed above his vast home. He was thinking about the string of robberies that had begun a few weeks ago. He couldn't help the feeling that he knew who was behind. The only people he knew who would do something like this were all dead, so who could it be and why did he get the feeling that he knew them? He let out a long, deep sigh as he looked out over the land beyond his window. As he stood staring out he heard the distinct 'pop' of someone apparating onto his property. Moments later there was a soft knock on his study door.

"Enter."

The door opened and a young boy of about twelve entered. His hair was down to his shoulders and white-blond, his naturally pale grey eyes stared at the man for a moment as he shut the door behind him. The man turned to look at the young child and noticed he was wearing a pair of black fitted slacks with a dark blue shirt tucked in and his hands were folded neatly behind his back. The man motioned to the child and he walked over to stand by the man's side.

"What is it Scorpius?"

"Father, Mrs. Weasley is here…she's looking rather frantic and keeps pacing…she said she needs to speak with you immediately."

He nodded and dismissed the boy before looking back out the window with a sigh. If she was here then something was definitely wrong. He moved to the full-body mirror to make sure his outfit was still in pristine condition. He examined his black fitted slacks to make sure there were no wrinkles, he then moved to his tucked-in dark green Italian silk shirt and found no wrinkles there either. Once he was done he examined his black silk tie then his black tailored coat that stopped a few inches above the floor. He made sure not a single strand of his mid-back length white-blond hair was out of place and that the black silk ribbon he always used to tie it back was still in place. Once he was satisfied he walked down to the parlor and entered quietly. He saw the boy sitting on the couch with a young woman who was holding a cup of tea, which was shaking due to her hands shaking. He watched the child steady the cup and help her take a sip before she started calming down and he knew the child had mixed a calming potion in with the tea. He hid his smile of pride behind his carefully placed mask and entered the room, his hands behind his back.

"Scorpius, leave us."

The child got up and left the room, presumably to go to his own study. The woman looked up and sat the cup down before she stood and greeted the man with a nod. He nodded back and took a step closer, taking a closer look at the woman. There was no doubt that she was beautiful, her skin was fair and her waist-length dark brown hair fell in gentle waves down her back, held back by a thin band. Her eyes, always filled with knowing and a certain gentleness, were now filled with fright and worry. Her usually carefully-ironed blouse and skirt now held a few wrinkles and it was obvious to anyone, by the bags under her eyes that she hadn't been sleeping well. He felt his eyes narrow just a bit more and saw the way she looked down, her jacket in her hands.

"I'm terribly sorry to bother you at this time of evening…and I wouldn't have if it wasn't absolutely important."

"I've told you before that my door is always open to you, your family, and your friends…after everything your group of three has done for my family and I, it's the least I could do for you…What's going on, Granger?"

Hermione smiled faintly at the use of her former surname and lifted her eyes to the pale grey ones of the former enemy.

"Draco…its Harry. Ginny came to Ron and I tonight, crying. She said he was sent to investigate the robberies but he hasn't come home. She told us that he's been missing for weeks…He's my best friend and his godson keeps crying and asking where he is…You're the only one who can find him, Draco…please. I don't know what else to do…"

"Why not go to the Ministry?"

"Why would I go to the ones who are responsible for sending him on such an investigation alone? I don't trust them anymore… You're the only one I do trust…"

Draco looked at her and saw the tears starting to fall. If the Ministry was responsible for sending him on the investigation then he couldn't expect her to go to them for help. They probably didn't care if he got killed or not. The thought had him narrowing his eyes more before he relaxed his features and placed his hand on her shoulder lightly, turning his voice into a low whisper.

"I'll find him and I'll punish those responsible. When I get through the Ministry will be under my orders and this will never happen again. You have my word Hermione, I will find him and when I do I will bring him here and contact you."

Hermione nodded before doing something neither of them expected…she hugged him tight, hiding her face against his shoulder. His eyes went wide for a moment before his mask was back in pace and his arms went around her, holding her gently.

"Thank you, Draco…I will never be able to repay you for this…"

"You don't have to…As I said before I owe you, the Weasel and the Golden Boy a lot for everything you three have done for me and my family."

Hermione nodded and kisses his cheek before saying another quick thank you and a goodbye as she left the manor, apparating once she was outside the gates. He turned and went up to his study to start planning. It was true, what he had said. After the war Potter, Granger, and Weasley had spoken in a trial where his mother had been concerned and had kept her from going to Azkaban…his father wasn't so lucky though. However, after only a few months the three friends had requested a secondary trial where they not only spoke on Lucius's behalf but had also provided facts and evidence that supported their statement that he had done what he did out of fear and a need to protect his family, this time Lucius had been cleared and set free. But their acts didn't stop there…after the trials they frequently visited to talk with the family, help them get back on their feet and help to restore the family's vast wealth. Now his parents were living happily in the family vacation-home-turned-manor centered on Clare Island, just off the coast of Ireland. Clare Island was a mountainous island that guarded the entrance to Clew Bay in County Mayo, Ireland and had been Narcissa's most favorite travel destination for a long time…so it was only natural that she and Lucius moved there, leaving the manor and land to Draco and his son.

Draco let his mask slip and let a slight smile come to his face as he thought about his wife and Scorpius's mother, Astoria. They had married right after the war and once the manor became his, Draco had moved her into it and it was here that she had given birth to Scorpius…but all was not to end well for the happy young family. When Scorpius was about eight years old Draco had been called away for some business meeting. Astoria and Scorpius had gone out to the garden one night because Scorpius had a fascination with the stars and constellations. The barrier around the manor should have kept intruders out but for some reason on this night it had faltered…Draco had arrived home just in time to see the creature attacking his son and had cast a spell in the creatures direction, injuring it but not killing it. The creature had run off back into the woods with a painful cry and he ran to his son's side. He used Lumos Maxima to light the area and examined his son. He was relieved to see that he was alive but felt his heart sink when he saw the bite…he knew what this meant. He looked over and felt his heart drop more as he saw his wife's mutilated body from where she had tried to protect their son. Once he had gotten Scorpius into the manor he had placed a call and Potter had been the one to answer. He had doctored and bandaged Scorpius before reassuring Draco that everything would be alright…he should now…he had been bitten during the war, his attacker having runaway after the attack to live. The next day Granger and Weasley's sister had set up a beautiful memorial ceremony for Astoria and she had been buried in her favorite clearing beside a waterfall a few miles from the manor. Draco wiped his eyes here, leaning back in his chair. He still missed his wife but was thankful his son had been spared, but regretted he did not get there in time to keep him from being cursed.

Draco shook his head and went back to investigating the robberies to try and find a lead. He had become something of a detective for the Wizarding world once his family's good name and wealth had been restored. After several hours he found the lead he was looking for and knew how to set the perfect trap. He got started on his plan and, since it was a full moon tonight, decided he would put it into place the next day. He got up and walked to his son's room to see him staring out the window, a saddened look on his face.

"Scorpius…"

The child turned to look at his father.

"It's time…we must go."

Scorpius nodded, grabbed a small vial and went to his father's side. The two walked out into the garden to the south of the manor before following a trail down into the woods. The trail ended at a small clearing where an isolated building sat, on the outside it looked like the manor in color and style but on the inside it was a mess. There were claw marks on the walls, the furniture and pictures were torn to shreds and the chandeliers were in shambles on the floor. Draco opened it up and motioned for his son to go in before he entered himself. He watched his son take the vial before handing it to him. Draco hugged his son tight and kissed his head, this was the only time he ever let his full mask fall…he hated what he had to do on this night but knew it was necessary.

"I love you father…and it's alright, I'll be fine…I always am."

Draco nodded against his son's head before kissing his head again and taking a step back. Scorpius gave his father a smile and took his clothes off, handing them to his father. Draco folded them neatly over his arm and ruffled his son's hair affectionately before he walked out and locked the door. He walked to the trail head and turned to face the small building. One click of the fingers and a barrier was placed around it to keep his son trapped inside until the morning sun. He walked back to the manor but just as he got halfway through the garden, an earsplitting howl could be heard along with pained whines where Scorpius tried to break free, Draco sighed softly as he went into the manor and laid his son's clothes on his bed. He returned to his study and let the tears fall as his son continued to howl in pain and desperation. This night tore his heart out every time but he knew it had to be done to protect himself, his son, and some unsuspecting victim…his son might be cursed but he would never let him kill anyone…werewolf or not. He finally took a sleeping potion and went to bed, knowing that by the time he woke up his son would be back to normal and curled up in the middle of the building floor fast asleep just like always…once he was back in his bed Draco would put his plan into action, but not until then.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own the franchise or characters. All characters and scenes belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. The only thing I own is the plot of this fan fiction.**

**To those of you who remember the original story – the plot of this re-written version is different. **

**To those of you who don't remember the original – please don't ask for it, it's been deleted.**

* * *

Draco walked out to the building the next morning just as the sun was rising above the horizon. He took the barrier down before opening the door quietly and stepping into the building. He looked around before he located his son sleeping in one corner of the next room beneath some fresh claw marks, he let out a soft sigh and walked over, his son's clothes folded neatly over his arm. He carefully rolled Scorpius onto his back and stretched the clothes out over him as if he were wearing them. He then clicked his fingers and the clothes were on the child instead of just laying on him. He carefully picked his son up and held him tight to his chest as he walked back into the house. He placed Scorpius in his bed and covered him up like always before smoothing out the now-messy long white-blond hair. He kissed his forehead lightly and left the room, giving the elves distinct orders not to disturb his son at all. He walked to the east wing dining hall and sipped his morning tea as he wrote a quick letter to his mother and whistled for his owl. The small yet elegant bird flew in through the window and landed on his outstretched arm. He held the letter up and looked at his bird. She had been a gift from Severus shortly before his death, now he used her with pride and thought of her as family.

"Take this to my mother on Clare Island. Get it to her within the hour."

The bird nodded and took the letter, he placed a small charm around her neck to help her fly faster and let her go. He watched as she disappeared into the sky and went up to his room to change. He dressed in torn yet well-fitted denim jeans, black hiking boots, and a white fitted t-shirt. He was just pulling on a black leather studded jacket when his door opened and his son stepped into the room, still weak from the previous night.

"Father? You're leaving again…aren't you?"

Draco turned and scooped his son up before sitting down on the couch and holding his still sleepy son tight to him. As he leaned his cheek against his son's messy hair he closed his eyes, Scorpius closed his eyes as well and snuggled closer to his father. He didn't often hold him like this so when he did, he enjoyed every second of it.

"I have to go Scorpius…Mrs. Weasley's friend Mr. Potter has gone missing and the family is counting on me to find him. His godson…your friend Teddy…hasn't stopped crying since he disappeared."

"Poor Teddy…do you think it'd be alright if he stayed with me? At least until you find Mr. Potter?"

Draco thought about that for a moment before he nodded and kissed his son's head lightly.

"Of course it would…I've sent a letter to your grandmother, she'll be arriving within the hour. I expect you two to be on your best behavior for her…understood?"

Scorpius nodded and let out a big yawn, causing his father to chuckle softly and kiss his head again.

"Come on, let's get you back to bed…you can visit with them when you wake up."

Scorpius, knowing better then to argue with his father, nodded. Draco stood up with his son firmly in his arms and took him back to his room. He covered him up again and kissed his forehead once more, promising to return as soon as possible. Once Scorpius was back asleep Draco quietly returned to his own room and looked at his reflection in the full-body mirror. He pulled the ribbon from his hair and let it fall loose around him. He knew it would give him away…everyone knew the men of the Malfoy family kept their hair long to show their social ranking as well as their nobility…even muggles had come to know that somehow. He closed his eyes and said a silent spell, when he opened them again his hair was not the same length it had been during his Hogwarts years. He cast another silent spell and it changed to chestnut brown while his eyes turned a dark shade of blue and his skin became slightly darker. He smiled at his work before he heard a soft sigh and turned to see his mother standing in the doorway to his study.

"My handsome man…when you go in disguise you go in such a way that your father and I can barely recognize you…"

Draco gave his mother a small smile before he hugged her tight. She smiled as she hugged him back and kissed his cheek.

"I hope you find him my darling dragon."

"I intend to…no matter the cost."

"Don't get yourself killed Draco…think of your son."

"I know mother…I'll be careful. Thank you for watching him."

"Any time…where is he?"

"Sleeping. Please ensure that no one bothers him…you know how he gets after the full moon…he needs his sleep."

"Alright, I'll wait in the parlor for him."

"I'm going to call Aunt and ask that Teddy come over…he wants to spend time with him to try and cheer him up."

"That's fine…Teddy's a darling child, I don't think I'll have any trouble out of him."

"I hope not."

The two made their way down to the parlor and Draco knelt by the fireplace. He placed a floo-call to his loving aunt and as soon as she saw his face she broke into a wide smile.

"Draco, darling, so good to see you…my you look so different…you have another case don't you?"

"Yes, I have to find Harry. Scorpius wants Teddy to come stay with him until I get back…my mother's here and will watch them both."

"Of course Teddy should be with him…poor thing hasn't stopped crying once. I'll come help if she wants me too, I would like the chance to talk to her again."

"Of course I want you to come Meda! I miss talking to you…and now that Bella's gone, I really want you around a lot more."

"I'll be there in five minutes Cissy…Draco back up, Teddy's coming through."

Draco nodded and stepped back. He said goodbye to his mother, aunt, and Teddy once the latter two arrived and left. He apparated once he was outside the gates and decided to start in the muggle world since that was where the majority of the theft of hidden wizarding artifacts had been hidden. Wizards had gone into hiding with the artifacts to keep them safe but for the past few weeks these wizards had all been found decapitated, mutilated, and drained of all blood while the artifacts had completely disappeared from either world. He decided to visit the location of where these wizards had been when they were in hiding, hoping to gain a lead that would tell him where Potter was being held.

* * *

The door opened and the high heels he had come to know entered but did not approach him. He could smell the salty-scent and knew she was crying, for what he wasn't sure…and he wasn't sure he wanted to know. He heard the woman walk around; turning things off before she stopped close behind him. When she spoke he could hear her voice trembling while she was trying to hide it.

"He found out I've been feeding you…that I've been talking to you…"

"What's he done to you?"

"Nothing yet…but he's given me a choice. Either I make a fresh wound across your chest or he kills my daughter…"

The woman trailed off here and he heard the soft sniffle, even though he could not see he felt his eyes narrow in anger. After several minutes he spoke, his voice soft but strong.

"Do it."

He heard the almost inaudible gasp and could feel her eyes on him. He heard her walk around him and felt her hand on his shoulder lightly as her voice softened.

"I…I can't bring myself to harm another person…wizard or not."

"I refuse to let your daughter die because of him…go ahead."

"I can't do it…"

They got silent for a few more moments before he spoke again, his voice softer this time and more gentle.

"You're a muggle…aren't you?"

"A what?"

"Someone who doesn't possess any magic at all…nonmagic folk…"

"Yes…how could you tell?"

"Something in your voice…they say the eyes are the doors to our souls but I cannot see yours…I cannot see anything…but I've learned to see a person's soul and heart using their voice…yours is too pure…to gentle…which is a rarity in the wizarding world but not in the muggle world. I'm guessing your partner is of magical descent?"

"Yes…I've often heard him speaking to others…he's referred to himself as a pure blood…"

"Both parents were pure bloods then…none of his ancestors ever integrated with muggles. Listen; please…I know this is hard for you to do…what if I was able to give you some of my magic? Just enough to control your body and make the cut…that way you would not be responsible for it but I would and he would never know the difference so your daughter would be safe."

The woman seemed to think it over before she wrapped her arms tight around his neck, her tears dripping onto his bare shoulder.

"Thank you…"

Harry tried to give her a genuine smile but it felt fake. She stepped back and took a breath, a signal that she was ready. He sent out just enough of his magic to cast a silent Imperio, through his magic he felt her relax and willed her arm to rise. He braced himself for the pain before he willed her to slash the knife across his chest. He let out a scream of pain as the knife cut his flesh and found himself panting once it was done. He heard the door open and immediately released the woman from his control and heard the knife fall to the floor as heavy boot steps approached them.

"You actually did it Rosa…I shall spare your daughter's as long as you swear to never help him again."

"I swear…I swear. Please tell me where my little Anna is!"

"In the tower."

Harry listened as the woman, now known as Rosa, ran from the room, her sobs echoing down the hall. The man picked up the knife and examined it before adding another gash, in an angle, going from his right shoulder down to below his chest, making a kind-of X on his chest. He let out another scream as his blood poured down his chest and stomach, saturating what was left of his jeans.

"You'll tell me what I want to know eventually…or you shall bleed to death. Perhaps a vampire will be able to make a stubborn werewolf like you talk…I've heard they do love to torture."

Harry tried to catch his breath as the man left the room, knife in hand. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on something other than the pain. He focused on Ginny and how kind she always was…on Hermione and how her smile could always light up a room…on Ron and how the two had nearly lost their friendship not once but twice during their Hogwarts years. He thought about Sirius and what he had meant to him, about Remus and how he werewolf had taught him so much about life and his family…he thought about Tonks and how she could always make him laugh and Teddy…and what a special child he was to have inherited his mother's ability and humor. He thought about Bill and how helpful the older werewolf was in helping him to adjust after the attack…Fleur and how she was like a sister to him…Molly and Arthur and how their home had become like a second home to him, always warm and welcoming. He thought about the rest of the Weasley family and how they had all become like his siblings at some point. He also thought about Snape and how, with a dying breath, he had changed so completely as to beg for Harry's forgiveness for how he had treated him all the years before. He thought about Snape's memories and how much he had truly loved his mother and the truth he had learned of his father. But beyond all of them he thought of one other person…someone he hadn't realized had actually been there for him and tried to help him until just recently. He felt a sense of calm come over him as he thought about this person…he had been planning to confront this person after this investigation was over and the responsible people were captured….but it was starting to look like he would never get out. He let a single tear fall as he leaned his head back and looked towards the ceiling and beyond it to the heavens.

"Sirius…Remus…Severus…Tonks…Mom…please…please help me get out of here. Please send me the wisdom and strength I need. I don't have much magic left…I need help. Please…help me."

He felt his body relax as though a pair of comforting arms had wrapped themselves around him. Moments later he felt his full body go warm and relax even more and soon realized that it was similar to the feeling of being wrapped in a warm blanket. He closed his eyes again as the feeling of warmth, peace and love surrounded him even more, lulling him into a deep and much needed sleep. He knew the spirits of those he had called out to were now surrounding him, giving him the comfort he needed and that they would protect him the best they could while he slept. As his mind drifted deeper and deeper into the world of sleep he heard five voices in his head, all molding into one voice. This voice didn't sound as chaotic or demonic as one would tend to sound if made up of multiple voices, instead it sounded harmonious and peaceful.

"Sleep Harry…sleep and regain your strength. In the morning you will feel better than you ever had…your wounds will be healed and your magic restored. Do not try to escape. In his desperate attempt to get you to talk your captor will make a mistake, revealing something he shouldn't have. You should be afraid when this happens but you won't…instead you will feel reassured that you will be saved. For now sleep…sleep and heal and know that you are loved and that we shall always be here for you."

He felt the peaceful feeling of sleep wrap around him like a thick warm blanket in the middle of winter, comforting him and reassuring him. Moments later he succumbed to the call of sleep and all conscious thoughts ceased until the mornings light.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I do not own the franchise or characters. All characters and scenes belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. The only thing I own is the plot of this fan fiction.

To those of you who remember the original story – the plot of this re-written version is different. To those of you who don't remember the original – please don't ask for it, it's been deleted.

This chapter skips times and also focuses on other people I often neglect to mention or rarely mention.

Hermione came down to start breakfast the next morning and found Ginny pacing in front of the fireplace. She sighed softly and walked over, placing her hand on her sister-in-law. Ginny jumped before turning to face the older woman, tears falling from her eyes.

"Ginny…we're all worried about him…but you need to calm down for the kids. If they see you freaking out then they'll freak out and Hugo freaks out just like his father…"

"Do you have anything to help? I can't calm down on my own, I've tried."

"Give me a minute and I'll whip up a calming draught."

Ginny nodded and went back to pacing. Hermione sighed softly a she entered the kitchen; she began pulling the ingredients she would need from the cabinets on the left side of the room. Once she had everything she pulled a small cauldron out from under the sink and placed it over one of the burners on the stove. She began mixing the ingredients just as she had once done for Professor Snape when the nurse was running low. Once that was simmering she started breakfast, scrambling eggs, frying bacon, and making pancakes, using the other three burners. Once the draught was ready she used a special ladle to dip the draught out and held the bottle over the sink as she poured the liquid into it. She repeated this until the cauldron was empty, which had resulted in four bottles of draught. She sat the cauldron into the sink to wash it and added a few drops of the draught to a cup of tea and sat it on the table.

"Ginny, your tea's ready."

Ginny got up and walked over, as she sat down Ron came in and kisses his wife lovingly before noticing the cauldron in the sink and looked at her, brow raised. Hermione nodded quickly to Ginny before going back to finish the breakfast, having already put the bottles of draught in the cabinet she kept locked so the kids could not get into it. Ron sat down beside his sister and looked at her, he knew how freaked out and worried she had been about Harry's disappearance so he knew, by the cauldron being in the sink, that Hermione had likely brewed up a calming draught for her. Sure enough, after a few sips of tea, Ginny began to calm down and relax. No one knew why Ginny was so close to Harry…some thought it could be whatever had happened in the Chamber of Secrets or maybe the war that had brought them closer. They had dated for a while but when Harry became an investigator for the Ministry she had left him, saying she didn't want that kind of pressure on their relationship. Harry had been heartbroken for a few days but then he had moved on rather quickly and focused solely on his career. They all knew that there was no love between the two anymore but that they had remained strong and very close friends. Ron hugged his sister tight as the twins came bounding down the stairs. He chuckled as they began demanding food and Hermione just shook her head with a smile before fixing the plates and setting them down on the table along with their juice.

"Eat up kids; School starts back in a week and a half so we have to finish shopping today so that you two won't be complaining at the last minute that you've forgotten something."

The twins let out a groan as they ate. It was true; summer vacation was nearly over with and in just under two weeks they would start their second year. Hermione and Ron looked at each other with a saddened look…they knew this would be Teddy and Scorpius's second year as well…they had hoped that Harry would have been found by now and brought back home but it was starting to look like this would be the one case that Draco Malfoy would not solve in time.

Draco sat inside a muggle café, sipping some tea and reading the paper. He had begun to lose faith in his ability to solve cases as Harry's disappearance had entered its fifth week…but that had changed when he had received a mysterious letter from someone who claimed to have knowledge of the missing investigators whereabouts. He had been instructed to wait in this café, at this time, and his unnamed informant would come to him. It had been almost an hour and he was starting to grow impatient when he heard the door open and footsteps approach him. He heard the person slide into the booth and folded the paper up. He took a sip of his tea before lifting his head. The person wore a long black trench coat and black hat. Their hair was long and hiding their face well as black gloves covered their hands. When they spoke it was obvious they were using a spell to disguise their voice.

"The ones responsible for the thefts are the ones who have him. You will not find him in this city…or in this country. You need to travel to the Faroe Islands. There is a ship in the docks, named Et Simulacrum De Mari; it will take you to Vestmanna. There is an underground bunker where he is being held, but it is somewhere in the vast area between Vestmanna and Tjornuik. That is all I know."

"I would like to know the name of my informant."

"You will know me when you have brought him safely home. Just know this…when you find him you will find me."

"Why can you not take me to him then?"

"It is dangerous. Remember, muggle transportation, do not apparate. Only those of us whose magical signature has been registered on the islands can apparate…all others will be killed before they even know what's happening."

Draco nodded and watched the informant leave. Faroe Islands…that would take days, if not weeks, to reach by muggle transportation…he put his hat on and paid before leaving. As he made his way to the docks and located the ship he sent a silent prayer to the heavens, asking that Harry's ancestors and his guide him safely to the missing man…and that he still be alive when he arrived.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I do not own the franchise or characters. All characters and scenes belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. The only thing I own is the plot of this fan fiction.**

**To those of you who remember the original story – the plot of this re-written version is different.**

**To those of you who don't remember the original – please don't ask for it, it's been deleted.**

**If you use Google Translate then you will see that compater meus means my godfather.**

* * *

"Grandma?"

"Yes dear?"

"Do you think father will find Mr. Potter soon? It's been almost two months since he went missing…"

"I'm sure he will sweetheart…your father's a very smart man."

"She's right Scorpius, your father was top of the Slytherin class in Hogwarts."

"Really? Wow…"

Teddy walked into the parlor, rubbing his eyes from just waking up. He looked around after his vision cleared and found Andromeda, Narcissa, and Scorpius all sitting on comfy-looking cushions by the fireplace, Lucius was on the couch, sipping his morning tea. Teddy walked over, hugged the two women tight before sitting on the couch beside Lucius. He leaned back against the couch, a soft yawn escaping his lips, causing the two women to laugh softly.

"Sounds like someone's still sleepy."

Teddy gave his maternal grandmother a smile before rubbing his eyes again.

"I couldn't sleep…I kept dreaming about compater meus…I miss him so much…"

Everyone got silent, no one quite knew what to say to cheer the child up. Lucius, after a few minutes of silence, wrapped his arm around the young child and pulled him into his lap, holding him tight. Narcissa smiled slightly at her husband's change in attitude and personality since his trip to Azkaban, Andromeda felt like squealing but chose to smile instead while Scorpius just chuckled softly at his grandfather. Teddy wasn't sure how to react until the tears began to fall again. He instinctively buried his head in the man's chest as he gripped his shirt tight, Lucius simply sat his tea down and wrapped both arms tight around the boy, holding him tight. They all watched as Teddy's hair changed to a dark blue, signaling just how upset he was. Scorpius moved to sit beside his grandfather and gently rubbed his best friend's back, his eyes going from their normal pale grey to almost pure white, a sign that he was feeling Teddy's pain. The rest of the day was spent trying to cheer the young metamorphmagus up. They all prayed that Draco would find Harry soon and that godfather and godson would be reunited.

* * *

Draco woke up to the sound of a knock on the door and sat up in the small bed. He stood up and opened the door to see the captain of the ship standing there, his eyes holding a knowing look. He handed Draco a piece of paper and kept his voice low and soft.

"We've arrived. Do not open that until you have reached the first large hill to the north of the city, you will be able to see it from the edge of the city."

Draco nodded and watched the captain disappear; he got the feeling that the man knew more than he was letting on. He pulled his jacket back on and grabbed his bag that he had packed before he left home. He left the ship and walked from the dock to the first street. Before he had gotten too far a taxi pulled up and stopped right in front of him. He got the feeling that it had been sent and narrowed his eyes slightly as he got in. Once the door was shut the driver took off, he drove for a few moments before he spoke, his voice low and soft just as the captains had been.

"Your journey is not over yet, keep the paper closed until you have reached the first large hill to the north of the city, you shall be able to see it from where I drop you off. Do not fear us, we do not mean you any harm. We know why you're here and we support your mission…the world needs him. Bring him back alive."

Draco nodded as he felt himself relax. About twenty minutes later the car stopped at the northern edge of the city and Draco got out. He pulled his bag out and watched the car speed off back into the city. He looked to the north and saw the large hill, which could now be classified as a small mountain, off in the distance. He sighed softly as he began the long walk to the large formation, his mind racing. In all of his investigative work he had never once been surrounded by so much secrecy or mystery. Who were these people that kept helping him? How did they know it was him through his disguise? He had even taken care to disguise his magic, lowering it to the level of a two-year old to make it seem he was weaker than he truly was. Yet, somehow they knew who he was and what he was doing…did they have the power to see into the future? Could they see past magical disguises? He wasn't sure, but he intended to get his answers one way or another.

* * *

"Are you sure he's the investigator?"

"Of course I am."

The captain looked to his left at the informant. They were standing at the top of another mountain farther away, located to the east of the Vestmanna. They were watching Draco through magically enhanced binoculars. The captain looked back at the man, a hopeful look in his eyes.

"It seems as though our captive has some determined friends…not many would search for someone who's been missing for several weeks."

"His friends do seem to be the loyal type. I just hope that this investigator reaches him in time…and takes pity on us. Thank you for risking the journey to bring him here."

"It's the least I could do for my best friend…after all, you've done so much for me."

"I know…I'm glad you've remained by my side through all this…you and the driver."

As if on cue the taxi driver walked up and lifted his own pair of magically enhanced binoculars and began to watch the investigator.

"He's making good time. I only dropped him off several minutes ago yet he's already almost half way."

"He's determined…he wants answers."

The driver turned to look at the informant.

"And he will get them."

"Any news of the master?"

"Yes. He's growing impatient. He's forced Rosa to slice Harry after he discovered she'd been feeding him. If she didn't he was going to kill Anna."

"Bastard."

The informant looked at the captain, not used to hearing that kind of language from her friend. The captain shrugged as he kept watching the investigator.

"Anna's a good child…I don't understand why he would threaten her life. Rosa's a strong woman but she's weak when it comes to protecting her daughter. That investigator better hurry his ass up."

"He'll read the note at sunset…that's when he'll reach the peak."

"Sunset will be too dark."

"There's a lamp waiting for him, I placed it before you two arrived here."

The two men nodded to their friend as the three of them went back to watching the man now starting his climb up the mountain. They knew it would not take him long to reach the hidden compound as long as he kept up this pace. They just hoped that he could make it before Harry was killed by their master in a desperate attempt to get information.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I do not own the franchise or characters. All characters and scenes belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. The only thing I own is the plot of this fan fiction.**

**To those of you who remember the original story – the plot of this re-written version is different.**

**To those of you who don't remember the original – please don't ask for it, it's been deleted.**

**If you go to Google Translate and type in _Revelet Deus absconsa tua. _(including the period) it will translate to Reveal your secrets. Be sure to have it translated from Latin to English.**

* * *

Draco woke up the next morning and looked around as he stood up and stretched. He knew which direction to go and grabbed his bag. As he started walking he looked at the note once more, wondering why he had to wait until he had gotten to the top of that small mountain before he could open it.

'_Come morning light, head due north until you reach a flat area, there will be a broom lying on a large flat concrete block. Take it and go into the sky. Look north until you see a large body of water that is rectangular in shape. Follow the northern point of this body of water until you find a large flat area of land nestled between two mountains. In this flat valley you will find a tower. Go five miles to the east of the tower and look for a strange formation of rocks. Place your hand on these rocks and whisper "Revelet Deus absconsa tua." then step back, the door will be revealed. Once inside follow the path to the first right, go down to the third door on the left. You will be greeted there by a woman. She will tell you where to go from there.'_

He put the paper in his pocket before rubbing his head with a sigh. He hoped he was almost finished with this quest because he was getting tired of all the walking. After a few hours he reached the broom and followed the directions perfectly. He found the rocks in no time and whispered the password. Once inside he followed the path until he reached the first right and then went to the third door on the left. He opened it quietly and found a young woman standing in the middle of the room, facing him. As soon as the door shut she gave him a small smile and stepped closer to him, her voice was soft when she spoke and instantly he felt himself relax.

"My name is Rosa…I've been told I would be met with a young man and to wait here. Do you have the note? It is the only way to prove you are the right guy."

Draco nodded, pulled the note from his pocket and handed it to her. She turned it over and found the symbol and gave a nod before looking back at him.

"I know why you're here and I can take you to him…you're lucky, the master is out right now so we'll be able to get to him with ease. Once he is freed you will have to hurry and get out of here. From the time we enter the hall you must not speak at all…neither of you must speak until you are safely back in London, if you do then an alarm will sound and you will be attacked. You must return him to your house, only there will he be safe until he has healed. Once every last one of his injuries is healed take him to the Ministry and have him tell them everything that's happened here. I am sorry for the things I've had to do, I had to do them or the master was going to kill my daughter…I love her more than my own life…I couldn't let him kill her. Please forgive me…and please ask the Ministry to forgive me as well…"

"They will take pity on you if you were doing it to protect your daughter. And the three who have helped me…they will be spared as well because they led me here. But the man behind this, whoever it was that has held him here…he will not be so lucky. Please, take me to him so that we can leave this place."

Rosa nodded and took his hand as she opened the door. Neither of them spoke as they ran down the halls, a sense of urgency surrounded them. Down one hall, then another…through a small corridor and over an underground river. They ran and ran until they were met by a heavy metal door. The woman unlocked it and pushed it open. Draco entered the room and his eyes went wide as he took in the condition of the man before him. Harry was tied to a chair by thick, rough ropes, his jeans were torn to shreds and covered in blood from multiple cuts and slashes covered his legs. His chest was covered in deep gashes, whelps from a whip, and dried blood. His face was covered in blood, cuts, marks from a whip, and bruises from hard punches. But what stopped him the most was the eyes. The once vivid green eyes were now dull, lifeless, and pale…as though all the light had been drained out of them. There was a distanced gash across the eyes, he could tell it was from a sword and that the young investigator had been robbed of his sight. He felt his heart break but he wasn't sure why. He rushed forward and quickly began untying the ropes before he placed the man's arm over his neck and helped him out.

After ten minutes Draco had left the compound with Harry. Once they were outside he took a breath and apparated back to the ship. He laid Harry down before going back and running back into the compound. He found Rosa holding a young girl in her lap in the room and picked them both up. Rosa's eyes went wide as he scooped them into his arms.

"What are you doing?!"

Draco didn't say anything; instead he ran back out, apparated back to the ship and sat them down in one of the other rooms. He then left and went to the captain, giving him a hand-written note. The captain took it and opened it.

'_Get us back to London as fast as you can.'_

The captain nodded and put the ship into the highest gear. Draco returned to Harry's room and sat down beside him. He could tell the brunet was unconscious so he decided to remain quiet. He conjured up a bucket of water and a clean rag and gently began to clean off the dried blood, all the time feeling a pain in his chest that he couldn't explain. Why did seeing Harry Potter in this state make him hurt so much? His eyes narrowed in thought as he worked. Behind him Rosa stood, watching in silence. She had been told that he would come for the man and that she was to help them escape but no one had told her…or even knew…that he would come back to save her and her daughter, Anna. She smiled as she returned to her room where Anna was fast asleep on the bed. Things were starting to look up for her and her daughter…and she hoped that they would be safe now.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I do not own the franchise or characters. All characters and scenes belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. The only thing I own is the plot of this fan fiction. **

**To those of you who remember the original story – the plot of this re-written version is different. **

**To those of you who don't remember the original – please don't ask for it, it's been deleted.**

* * *

Harry woke up the next morning to the sounds of birds chirping outside a window. Wait…birds? He listened. Definitely birds…he then realized that he was in a bed and that all the pain he had felt was gone by now…or mostly gone. He relaxed as he tried to figure out where he was. Could he be in the tower he'd heard mentioned several times? No…the tower wouldn't have a comfy bed with silk sheets. He let out a soft sigh, he wondered where he was but since he didn't feel any new pain then he decided that wherever he was the person was obviously taking care of him so he'd be patient. Just as his eyes were closing he heard the door open and soft steps coming towards the bed, he could tell whoever had come in was fairly young so he readied himself to be as polite as possible.

"Are you awake?"

The tone was soft yet strong…young yet experienced. He turned his head towards the voice, keeping his eyes closed. He made sure his voice was just as soft.

"Yes…can you tell me where I am?"

He heard a rag being dipped into a bowl and several supplies being set out…was this child a young healer?

"You're in my father's house…he saved you and brought you here. I wanted to make sure you were alright but he told me not to disturb you until you woke up…when you're cleaned up I'll bring you something to eat."

"Who's your father?"

Before the boy could answer Harry heard the door open again, then everything was silent for a few moments before the child left the room and the other person shut the door before walking over and taking a seat. He felt the covers move away from his body and felt someone help him sit up before they moved to sit with him on the bed and take the bandages off. He then heard the rag being rung out and felt the person begin to clean his wounds gently. After a few moments of this his curiosity got the better of him.

"Who are you?"

"Surely you could have used your magic to figure that out."

He felt his breath catch in his throat before his head lowered and he felt his hands turn into fists against his legs. How could he not have known that the blond would come for him.

"As it happens, I have no magic. It was stripped from me the moment I was captured…they wanted to be sure I couldn't escape. Only, they didn't strip it all…I had some left. However, when Rosa had to hurt me to protect her daughter…I used the last of it to place her under the Imperious curse to control her body…so I have none left."

"What a fool you are."

"I'm not a fool!"

"They didn't strip your magic…they put a block on it…meaning until the block is removed you can no longer access or use it. Luckily, I'm skilled at removing such blocks…and healing wounds."

The two former rivals got silent for a few minutes while Draco finished cleaning Harry up and laid him on his back, moving his hand slowly over Harry's body and healing up all the wounds. Some turned to very faint scars while others healed up completely. He then turned his attention to Harry's eyes before he moved to the chair by the bed and sat there, staring at his lap. Neither spoke for a while before Harry spoke up, his tone soft yet sad.

"You must be enjoying this immensely…seeing your former rival in such a state…tortured to near death. After everything that happened in Hogwarts you finally have something to hold over my head…saving me like this. It's what you've always wanted."

Draco's eyes narrowed in thought. It was true, to a point...during school years he had often wished that he had something he could use to blackmail the Gryffindor with…but now that the opportunity finally presented itself he wondered why it upset him so much. He knew he could torture the former Gryffindor endlessly with this yet he didn't want to. He sighed softly and placed his forehead against his fists as he closed his eyes.

"Why does it sadden you so much, Malfoy? Seeing me like this? I can hear it in your voice…I don't understand why it upsets you though…"

"I don't understand that either, Potter. I'm trying to figure that out myself…"

The two got silent for several more minutes before Draco spoke up again, his tone softer this time.

"I can restore your sight…and heal the gash…if you want that is."

Harry seemed to think about that before he let out a soft sigh and reached up to run his hand over his eyes, feeling the gash there. He lowered his hand back to his side after a moment and took in another breath.

"Will you? I want to see my godson…I want to be able to watch him board the train…I want to be able to watch his first Quidditch game…I want to be able to see my friends…to see the world. I don't like eternal darkness…I want to return to the light."

Draco nodded and reached his hand over, placing it gently on Harry's eyes. He closed his own eyes and focused his magic into the palm of his hand. He imagined it surrounding Harry's eyes and healing the gash before he sent it into Harry's eyes, down to his retinas. He found the part that had been sliced and injured then focused his magic on this area of each eye. He focused on healing it, removing the cut or whatever there was there and then pulled his magic out, healing up anything else he found along the way, including nerves. He pulled his hand back and opened his own eyes. When he spoke, his tone was softer than it had ever been before.

"Okay…try opening them but remember…it may take some time before the change happens. The most you'll probably see right now are colors and blurs…this should clear up over the next hour or so."

Harry nodded and opened his eyes slowly. Draco watched him and felt his heart skip a beat when he saw the vivid bright green that had been there when they were younger. He watched as Harry blinked a few times and a smile came to his face. He smiled slightly before Harry turned to look at him and his eyes went wide. Draco tilted his head a bit, wondering what it was before Harry pointed at him.

"Why is your hair brown? Why are your eyes blue? And for Merlin's sake you were not that tan!"

Whatever formality he had been raised with went out the window…Draco let out a slight chuckle before it turned into a laugh, Harry watched him in wonder as he settled back down.

"I went under disguise to find you…it'll wear off in about a minute."

Sure enough, exactly sixty seconds later the dark hair faded until it was a bright white-blond, the eyes turned back to pale grey and the skin…it faded until it was as white as the full moon. Harry felt his eyes widen, Draco hadn't been that pale during Hogwarts…perhaps it changed over time but it was certainly surprising. Harry tried to sit up but Draco pushed him back down gently, a worried look taking over his features.

"You're not strong enough yet, Potter…you need to rest some more. I'll have Scorpius bring some food up but you need to regain your strength."

Harry nodded and watched as Draco walked to the door. He watched the blond open it and call out to the child before he closed it and returned to the chair. Minutes later a young boy who looked like a miniature Draco Malfoy walked in carrying a tray of soup and tea. Draco took it from him and placed it over Harry's lap after he helped the brunet sit up.

"There's a healing potion mixed in with both that will help to heal any internal injuries and help you regain your strength faster. Eat."

Harry nodded and began eating as he kept his eyes on the child. Draco noticed this and motioned for his son to leave the room. Once it was just them again Draco turned to Harry and found him giving him a knowing look.

"He's grown up a lot…"

"It's been hell trying to deal with it…"

"I promised I would help you with him but I failed to keep that promise."

"I will not punish you for breaking the promise…the Ministry's kept you busy, it's understandable."

"I'll help you with him from now on…every full moon I'll take him away with me and I'll protect him. I know how much it hurts, Draco, I've seen it before in Tonks when Remus has had to leave…but I do know it gets easier."

"You've never called me by my first name before."

"I figured after all we've been through…in Hogwarts and now…that we could at least try to leave the past in the past and try to be friends."

"For the children?"

"For the children…for now."

Draco thought about that before a knowing smirk graced his lips causing Harry to chuckle.

"I remember that look…"

"You should. You have a deal. We'll try for the children and see how that goes."

"Great."

The two chuckled before the door opened again and Narcissa walked in, an apologetic smile on her face. Before either of them could ask what had happened a small figure darted past her, launched itself onto the bed and the next thing they knew there were a pair of small arms wrapping around Harry's neck tight as joyful sobs filled the room. Harry, the first to recover, smiled lovingly at his godson as his arms wrapped tight around the young child. Lucius, Andromeda, and Scorpius all entered as well, smiles on their faces. Harry nuzzled the child's head lovingly as he kissed the dark hair, his grip tightening as Teddy snuggled closer to him. Draco looked at the bed for a moment, the tray had been knocked over by Teddy jumping onto the bed. Now the soup and tea had stained the blankets. He shook his head slightly as he waived his hand over the blanket, the stains disappeared and the tray disappeared with the dishes. He turned his attention back to his former rival as he addressed his godson.

"It's alright Ted…I'm here and I'll never leave you again."

"I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too sweetheart, I'll make it up to you when you come home for winter break…I promise. And I'll be there to see you off to school this year, just as I was last year. I won't go missing again, I promise."

"Will you come teach at the school? McGonagall said she had a place for you…that way you'll never leave me again…please pappi?!"

Harry smiled faintly before kissing his godson's head, holding him tighter.

"I'll do anything to keep you happy Ted…even leave the Ministry to teach at Hogwarts. I'll be there when you get there."

"Really?!"

"Really. And guess what."

"What?"

"I talked with your grandmother before I disappeared. How would you like to be my legal son?"

Teddy's eyes went wide before a huge grin appeared and he threw his arms around Harry's neck again, peals of delighted laughter and squeals filling the room. Harry smiled as he tightened his grip on the child's waist.

"Can I?! Please please please!"

"Okay, okay. We'll get the papers signed and make it official tomorrow but for now I need to eat and rest."

Teddy nodded and moved to curl up against Harry's side, pulling the blankets up over him and closing his eyes. Harry chuckled as Draco had Scorpius bring up another tray with healing-potion-laced soup and tea. He placed the tray over Harry's lap again and sat back down. The others left as Harry began eating and Draco kept his eyes on the two. He hoped that they would be able to live in peace now…and he hoped that he'd soon find out why anything to do with Harry either upset him or made him happy depending on the situation.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I do not own the franchise or characters. All characters and scenes belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. The only thing I own is the plot of this fan fiction. **

**To those of you who remember the original story – the plot of this re-written version is different. **

**To those of you who don't remember the original – please don't ask for it, it's been deleted.**

**This chapter skips time.**

* * *

Draco entered the room with a tray in his hand and his hair back down to the center of his back, held back by a black satin ribbon. He closed the door and walked over to sit the tray down on Harry's lap like usual. This was their daily routine now. Draco would bring in breakfast, they'd either talk or just sit there then he'd send the tray away and help the brunet into the bath and stand outside the door until he was finished. After that he'd help the brunet out to one of the gardens and let him have some peace and quiet with the children for a few hours while he tended to some business inside or answered some letters. Then after several hours he'd go down and help him into the parlor where they'd work on rebuilding the strength in his legs…meaning Draco would conjure up two rails that stood about four feet high and Harry would have to hold on to them as he walked from one end to the other, roughly six feet in length. Draco would wait at the other end, hands behind his back and his eyes locked on the brunet. Anytime Harry would want to quit the kids would cheer him on and if that didn't work then Draco himself offered encouraging words. After an hour or two of the physical therapy they would all go eat lunch then Harry would be taken back to the bedroom to sleep off the exhaustion, he'd wake up just in time for dinner and once the boys were asleep the old rivals would remain awake, talking. The daily activities usually gave Harry time to take in how his former rival and family dressed. Today Draco was dressed in black slacks, a dark blue shirt that was tucked in, a black silk tie and a dark denim jacket. On anyone else the outfit would look mismatched and out of place yet somehow on Draco it seemed just right. Once the tray had been cleaned of food Draco sent it away and started to help Harry up when he raised his hands, stopping the blond in his tracks.

"I can do it today…"

He saw the confusion in the blond's eyes and chuckled softly. He threw the blankets off him and turned so his legs were hanging over the side of the bed, after a moment the pushed himself up and looked at Draco, a slight smile on his face.

"That potion has finally begun to take effect…"

"Naturally after being forced to remain in a chair for nearly two months one loses all sensation and use in the legs…it takes time to recover that feeling and the use. The potion just sped things along."

Harry chuckled and watched Draco gather the clothes for the bath before the two walked side-by-side to the bathroom. Once he was dressed and his hair brushed and styled the two then made their way down to the garden where the kids were, Teddy squealed in delight when he saw his dad walking again and Scorpius just smiled. Draco turned to head back inside when his son's voice stopped him.

"Dad…why don't you join us today? We were going to head to the pond…we packed a lunch."

Draco turned and saw that his son was in denim shorts, a light blue muscle shirt and sandals, his hair loose down his back. He then noticed that Teddy was in a pair of denim shorts, a white muscle shirt and sandals as well. He looked at Harry and noticed that he was in a pair of black cotton shorts, sandals, and a dark blue muscle shirt. Draco sighed a bit before letting out a slight chuckle and going inside. After a few minutes he came back out and the three faces before him lit up in smiles. He was now dressed in a pair of white cotton shorts, a dark green muscle shirt with a white dragon on the back and sandals, his hair loose down his back. The group of four made their way to the pond on the farthest southern corner of the Malfoy family property, the kids running ahead and laughing while Harry carried the picnic basket. Once they reached the pond the kids immediately took their shorts off, revealing muggle-style swim trunks and dove in, Harry laughed as he sat down under a huge oak that sat on top of hill that overlooked the pond. Draco sat down beside him, smiling as he watched his son act like a normal child for once.

"You dropped your mask, Malfoy."

Draco looked to his left and found Harry looking at him with a smile. There hadn't been any venom or hatred in his words; instead it seemed almost like playful teasing. He let out a slight chuckle and looked back at his son.

"Shut it, Potter."

Harry laughed softly and leaned back against the tree.

"Tell me something…how did you find me?"

"It wasn't easy…I was about to give up when I found a mysterious letter addressed to me. I followed the directions and was met by a clothed and masked informant whose voice was disguised. I followed their directions, a ship took me to the islands, a driver took me to the edge of the city, followed more instructions and finally found you."

"Draco Malfoy, investigator for muggles and wizards alike…trusting the word of strangers?"

"It was a risky and desperate move but any lead was welcomed at that point."

"It was a Gryffindor move, ferret."

Draco let out a slight chuckle at the old nickname.

"I know that. There was something about them…their voice…or maybe the way they spoke…or acted…but there was something that told me I could trust them. I can't explain it but it seemed as though I knew them…"

The men got silent as they watched the boys play in the pond, their joyful laughter making them smile. As they were setting out the blanket and preparing the food an envelope fell from the sky and landed in Draco's lap. He looked at it as he picked it up and realized that it was the same kind that had led him to the informant. He quickly opened it and took the letter out, reading it carefully, his eyes narrowing in thought.

'_I trust that by now Mr. Potter has recovered the use of his legs and that you have made plans to bust the block that is restricting his magic. I told you that when you found him you would find me but something came up and I could not be there. The Captain, The Driver and I will come to the Manor tonight and we shall reveal ourselves to you both…you deserve to know who helped you. I trust you've already made plans to return him to the Ministry and have the man responsible for the thefts and kidnapping of Mr. Potter imprisoned. We will be there at the Manor by 11:30pm, the boys should be asleep by then.'_

He folded the paper up and put it in one of his pockets before calling to the boys that it was lunch time. They dried off and raced up the hill laughing before collapsing onto the blanket and starting to eat. Harry kept his eyes on Draco for much of the time, wondering what the paper said. After they ate, the group of four lay down on the side of the hill and stared up at the clouds, pointing out shapes or figures they saw. After an hour Harry got curious as to why the boys were so quiet and pushed himself up on his elbows to look at them. He chuckled softly and nudged Draco beside him. Draco sat up and chuckled softly as well…the boys had fallen asleep. Harry lay back down and closed his eyes as a gentle breeze blew up the hill and over them. Draco glanced over at the brunet after a few minutes and noticed that he, too, had fallen asleep. He smiled slightly and looked at his former rival…back then the answer had seemed so obvious…he had hated the brunet for not wanting to be his friend. But now…now he was wondering why he was like that…now it was clear that, even though he had been refused, he still could have been there to help the other out instead of making his life worse. He let out a soft sigh and started to lay back down before Harry mumbled softly in his sleep. Draco looked at him as he tried to hear what it was that he was saying. After a few minutes he shook his head and looked at the brunet closer. What was it about this man that had him letting his guard down so much? He didn't know but he was going to find out. Just then the wind blew again and this time it blew his hair in a way that messed it up. Draco reached over and carefully moved the strands of hair from Harry's face, putting them back into their places before he realized what he was doing and laid back down, rolling over onto his left side so that his back was facing the brunet. He closed his eyes as his mind raced…why was he acting this way so suddenly? Behind him, Scorpius lifted his head, a knowing look in his eyes. He had been watching his father and Harry through barely cracked eyes and had seen everything. He knew what was going on and tomorrow he would tell Teddy. They now had a new mission…and it was one that they would not fail at. He closed his eyes again and went to sleep, a smile on his face as he thought about how much fun this was going to be.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I do not own the franchise or characters. All characters and scenes belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. The only thing I own is the plot of this fan fiction. **

**To those of you who remember the original story – the plot of this re-written version is different. **

**To those of you who don't remember the original – please don't ask for it, it's been deleted.**

* * *

Harry stared into the fire, the manor wasn't particularly cold but the flames helped him think. He was sitting on one of the white leather couches, his elbows were on his knees, his fingers were laced together and he had them placed just above his lip as he stared into the flames of the fireplace. He watched them dance and consume the logs as he thought back to everything he had learned, found out, uncovered…back to the person who had been responsible for it all. When he had first discovered who the Ministry had suspected he hadn't wanted to believe them…but when he had begun his own investigation at the Ministry's insistence and had found out the truth…he had no choice but to believe. Then he had been taken prisoner and tortured for information he couldn't give. He let out a soft sigh as he closed his eyes and lowered his forehead to his hands. He still couldn't believe it…he didn't want to believe it…how could it have been true? He jumped when he heard a soft sound and turned his head to see Draco standing in the doorway to the parlor, his left hand in his pocket as his right hung down his side, an intense look in his eyes as though he were trying to read Harry's posture.

"Are the boys asleep?"

"Yes…Teddy wanted a goodnight kiss from you but I told him about the meeting and he understood."

"I'll go to him when it's over."

The two spoke in soft, hushed tones so that their voices did not carry up the stairs into the boys' room. Draco nodded as he moved closer to the couch and took a seat beside Harry, a few inches between them. He watched the flames as Harry turned to look at them again. A few minutes passed before Draco spoke again, his tone much softer.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Since when is what's on my mind of any concern to you?"

"It's not I suppose. Might do you some good to talk about it. Mother always said holding things in is not good…talking about them eases the negative feelings they create within us."

Harry stared into the flames for a few more moments before he let out a soft sigh and placed his forehead against his hands again. Draco looked over and studied the man beside him. He had often seen Harry take that position during Hogwarts, when he was trying to remember something he had read or study for the final exams. He had often told his friends that the position helped him block out any background noises and focus solely on whatever he wanted to focus on. He took this time to really study the man. His skin had lightened up a shade or two from what it had once been, but was still tan. His hair had grown out to his shoulders and seemed to be much thicker and much darker now. His eyes, though closed at the moment, were at least a shade darker but still vibrant and he swore they could glow in the dark. He's frame, while still athletic, was more muscular now. There was no doubt about it…this man was handsome and any girl would be lucky enough to marry him. He felt a slight pain in his chest at the thought and found himself wondering why the thought of Potter being with someone else hurt him like it did. He shook his head a bit and looked back at the man who had yet to lift his head. He noticed how the dancing flames turned his skin almost a golden red, making him look more like a god than an ordinary investigator. Finally Harry lifted his head and turned to look at Draco. Draco let out a soft gasp as he saw that in the darkened room, lit only by fireplace light, Harry's eyes seemed to take on a reddish hue that seemed to surround the vibrant green, making the man look more like a god than just the firelight on the skin alone. Draco tore his eyes from the brunet's and forced himself to look in a different direction, his long hair hiding his face, shielding him from the curious eyes. He closed his eyes as he took several deep breaths to calm his beating heart. Why was it that he was reacting like this? Why did the slightest look, a little bit of ambient light, and a gentle tone have him reacting like a…a…a bloody damn love-struck teen?

"Draco?"

Draco took another deep breath as he tried to calm his rapid heartbeat, forcing his hands to relax and his tone to remain calm and soft.

"What is it?"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"You're lying…"

The room fell silent, except for the crackle of the fire. After a few minutes Draco felt gently touch his chin and turn his head slowly while the other hand gently pushed his hair away from his face. When the brunet spoke his voice was little more than a whisper.

"Draco…look at me…"

After a few minutes Draco allowed his eyes to drift back to the green ones and instantly felt his heart speed up again, the look he saw was worry but beyond that he saw a knowing look…and there was something else. The more he stared the more hypnotic those green eyes became and soon he couldn't look away at all. Harry gave him a small smile and began to close the distance between them. When he was only an inch and a half away he spoke, his voice softer and more dream-like than Draco had ever thought possible.

"You want me…don't you? Don't lie to me, Draco…I don't like it when people lie to me."

Draco felt his face heat up and tried to look away but couldn't. His heart began to beat faster as Harry moved closer. He bit his lip in a nervous way as his hands balled into loose fists on the couch. After a second he felt his eyes start to close in anticipation. When Harry was only half an inch away there was a 'pop' outside the manor gates followed by the gates opening and closing. Draco's eyes opened slowly as he heard a soft, almost inaudible sigh and felt Harry's hand drop from his chin as the brunet moved away. Draco thought he heard him mumble something but didn't have time to focus on it, moments later the door to the manor opened and three sets of footsteps could be heard coming closer. He forced his heart to calm down as he used a spell to remove the blush from his face and fix his hair. After a few minutes three hooded and cloaked figures came into the room and stopped in front of them.

"It's 11; it seems you three are right on time."

"As we expect…you'll be revealing yourselves to us."

The three nodded. The one in the middle, obviously using a voice modifying spell, spoke.

"I shall be the first. Before we do just know that you three know us and have for years. Do not hate us for keeping such a secret."

"Show us."

The men watched as the first figure unfastened the cloak and took it off. They watched the cloak fall to the floor before the figure raised its head. Draco's eyes went wide as he saw who it was. He was on his feet in a matter of seconds and had his arm around the woman's waist, tears of joy falling from his eyes. Harry stared in shock as he slowly rose to his feet.

"Bellatrix…but Molly killed you…"

"No dear boy…she used a spell to make it look like I had been killed while really she had apparated me to an abandoned house where I could make plans to help you should you ever need it."

Harry nodded, his shock still not having worn off. Bella had her arms tight around Draco as she nuzzled her head against his blond hair lovingly.

"I've missed you my little dragon…I've missed you so much. And Harry, I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you and your friends."

"It's alright."

After a few minutes Bella managed to sit down in a near-by chair with Draco in her lap. He had refused to let go so she resigned herself to sitting down with him and holding him as she once had when he was young. Once the two were comfortable Bella motioned to the next figure and the boys turned to watch. The cloak came off, dropped to the floor and the figure lifted his head. This time it was Harry who reacted as Draco stared in shock. The man, expecting this, already braced himself and had his arms open. Harry let out joyous sobs as he buried his face in the man's chest and clung tightly to him.

"Sirius! I can't believe it! I've missed you so much!"

"I'm alright Harry…it's alright…come, let's sit down on the couch…"

Harry nodded and moved with his godfather to the couch where he curled up like a kid in his godfathers lap and clung even tighter to him. Sirius smiled as he held tight to the adult and placed a gentle kiss to his head. The men then turned their attention to the final figure and watched as, just like the other two, the man dropped the cloak and raised his head. This time both reacted and ran to the man at the same time. They both clung tightly to him as they tackled him to the ground and sobbed into his shoulders. The man chuckled as he held them tight before kissing Draco's head and rubbing Harry's back.

"Severus!"

He chuckled again as they cried out in unison and leaned his head back just enough for them to hear him completely.

"Fifty points shall be taken from both your houses if you two do not let me up right this minute."

The two laughed as they stood up and helped their former professor-turned-headmaster to his feet before wiping their eyes and hugging him again. He chuckled as he hugged them back. Minutes later Harry and Draco were sitting on the shorter of the two couches, Sirius and Severus on the larger of the two couches with Bella in the near-by chair. The shock had started to wear off and the group was just conversing as normal.

"But if you three didn't die…where have you been all this time?"

"We had a feeling you would need guidance in the future, both of you. During your fourth year the Ministry started a secret organization solely devoted to protecting the two of you just in case you both found yourselves in a situation in which you would not be able to escape from on your own. As we all 'died' we were transported to the headquarters of the organization to await the day when we would be needed. That day came, Draco, when you could not find him. Bella teleported the letter to you, met you, and led you to the ship where Sirius, as the Captain, would be waiting. From the docks I was to drive you to the edge of the city where you would start your trip to him."

Draco nodded before a thought occurred to him and he looked at his godfather, his eyes narrowing in thought.

"Why could I not open the letter before I reached the top of that small mountain?"

"If you had…the magic contained within it to disguise the message would have been released and you would have been attacked or killed before you found Harry and escaped."

Draco nodded to his aunt before looking back at the three of them, one at a time.

"How did you three know…how did the Ministry know…that we would need to be protected in case such an event happened?"

"It seems that while Harry's prophecy had been destroyed yours still remained intact. While we could not see what it said we did have a divinations expert touch it and see into the future. He predicted a dangerous situation…the organization was founded just in case."

"What of Remus and Tonks? Fred? Dumbledore?"

The three lowered their heads. Harry felt the tears start to fall.

"So…they're really dead…they weren't saved like you three…"

The room got silent, except for the crackle of the fireplace. After about ten minutes of silence a voice sounded from some shadowed corner of the room.

"Who wasn't saved…Harry?"

Harrys head shot up and snapped to the corner. He watched as a figure stepped forward and stopped just at the edge of the firelight. He shot off the couch and hugged the man tight, laughing softly.

"Fred, you son-of-a-bitch! How dare you make me think you were dead! What will Ron think of this? What will George think?!"

"Ron will beat me to a bloody pulp if mum doesn't hug me to death. George will be pissed for a moment before laughing and finding it hilarious."

Fred laughed as he hugged his friend back tight, a smile on his face. Soon Harry felt a tap on his shoulder and a soft voice spoke up.

"Can I get a hug?"

Harry spun around to see Tonks and pulled her tight to him, hugging her, the grin on his face growing wider as a fresh batch of joyous tears spilled down his cheeks.

"Tonksy! I've missed you!"

"I know you have Harry but if you wake my son up I'll kill you."

Harry chuckled and smiled before a soft voice caught his attention.

"I feel left out…don't I get a hug?"

Harry spun again to see Remus and smiled as he tackled the man to the floor, both laughing.

"Of course you do moony!"

"Get off me Stag!"

Harry laughed as he stood up and helped his second godfather to his feet before hugging him again. After several minutes everyone was seated and talking, all smiling and reminiscing about their days in Hogwarts and what they've been up to since the war. Harry had told Remus and Tonks about adopting their son and they agreed that if Teddy wanted to stay Harry's legal son he could or he could come back to them, it would be entirely his decision. Around midnight the group had said goodnight and gone to separate rooms within the manor. Harry fell asleep rather quickly, as did the rest of them…but Draco was finding it hard to sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about how the firelight seemed to make Harry's skin glow…or how his eyes had taken on a reddish hue…or how close Harry had come to kissing him before their visitors had arrived. He rolled over and hid his face in the pillow as he let out a frustrated groan. Finally he cast a sleeping spell over himself and slipped into the blissful world of unconsciousness…the events lost to him until the morning sun.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I do not own the franchise or characters. All characters and scenes belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. The only thing I own is the plot of this fan fiction. **

**To those of you who remember the original story – the plot of this re-written version is different. **

**To those of you who don't remember the original – please don't ask for it, it's been deleted.**

**This Chapter skips Time**

* * *

"Alright kids, it's checklist time…"

"Mum…do we have to do this every year?"

"Yes Hugo, we do…you forgot your owl last year…we'll do your checklist first. Got your trunk?"

"Yea."

"Owl?"

"Yes."

"Parchment? Quills? Ink and books?"

"Yes, yes, yes."

"Got all your clothes and ticket?"

"Yes and yes."

"Alright…Rose?"

"I've got everything mum…"

"Bag?"

"Yea."

"Jumper?"

"Yes."

"Good girl…I'm gonna miss you and your brother so much."

Ron watched as his wife hugged their children tight and kissed their heads before he spotted something and smiled.

"Here they come…"

Hermione looked up and smiled as she saw the group approaching them. Rose ran to Harry and threw her arms around him, laughing. He chuckled and hugged her back before she greeted Draco with a nod and hugged the boys tight. Hugo bumped fists with them before he greeted Harry and Draco. Then both ran to hug Andromeda, Tonks, Narcissa, Lucius, Sirius, Remus, Severus, and even Bellatrix got a hug from the children. Once the group was all standing together they smiled and watched the children load their bags onto the train.

"I can't believe it's already their second year…"

"I know…it feels like they should still be first years…"

The trio laughed before everyone noticed a tear falling down Ron's cheek. Hermione placed a hand on her husband's shoulders.

"Darling?"

"It's just…It's times like this that I wish Fred could be here…he'd be joking and lightening the mood…I miss him."

Everyone got silent as the rest of the Weasley family lowered their heads, all of them missing the lost twin. After a few moments a voice sounded from behind Harry and Draco.

"Oi! Who's not here? Because last time I checked, I was waiting patiently for some sort of greeting."

Every head snapped towards where the voice had come from, eyes wide. Harry and Draco let out slight chuckles as they stepped apart to reveal the red-head standing there, a wide grin on his face. George was the first to recover and literally tackled his brother to the ground as his sobs of joy filled the group.

"Freddy! You're alive! I've missed you so much! Where the hell have you been?! I could kill you for putting me through this! Oh Merlin I've missed you!"

Fred laughed as he hugged his twin back tight. Moments later their reunion was interrupted by Ron bursting into the hug, his tears falling, followed by Ginny then the rest, each crying and threatening him before telling him how much they loved and missed him. Fred just hugged them all back, a huge smile on his face. After a few minutes they all stood up and Fred greeted his mother with a peck on the cheek and his father with a handshake and a hug. He then explained what had happened and hugged his niece and nephew when they came to him, sobbing with joy. After a few more minutes the train whistle sounded and the children all down the platform began hugging their parents goodbye as they loaded onto the train. Harry hugged Teddy tight and kissed his head before he let him go to hug his mother and father and the rest. Beside him Draco was clinging to his son tightly, kissing his head.

"Remember the plan…what do you do on the night of the full moon?"

"I leave with Mr. Potter once the final class has been finished and my books have been put away."

Draco nodded against his son's head as he held him tight. Everyone watched, each one feeling sympathetic for the former Slytherin. Draco looked up as he felt a gentle hand place itself on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Draco…I accepted Minerva's offer to be the new DADA professor…I'll keep an eye on him and I'll protect him. I made that promise to you when he was eight…and I vow to keep it from this day forward…you can trust me."

Draco nodded and finally stood up. Harry hugged his friends and families tight before he placed his hand on Scorpius' shoulder and smiled down at him.

"Shall we?"

Scorpius nodded and got onto the train, Harry followed and they took their seats in the compartment with Teddy, Rose, and Hugo. The train took off and the group waived to their families and kept waving until the station was out of view. Harry smiled and settled into his seat as he watched the children talk, his arm around Teddy's shoulders as Scorpius just smiled and watched his friends. Carrying on the family tradition, Scorpius had been sorted into Slytherin while the others had been sorted into Gryffindor, but that didn't matter anymore. After the war a sort-of peace agreement had been made and signed by the head of each house and authorized by the head mistress, now each house could visit freely with each other, sitting wherever they wanted in the Great Hall, unless it was time for the House Cup to be awarded or it was the sorting ceremony for first years, then the houses had to sit at their assigned tables. Harry smiled and bought snacks from the trolley for the kids when it came by then settled in to listen to their conversations as the train ride entered its fifth hour. Several hours later Harry noticed how quiet it had gotten and looked around him to find that the kids had all fallen asleep where they were sitting. He chuckled softly and leaned his head back as his eyes drifted closed. He wondered what the year would bring now that the world was safe once more and that the thief and one responsible for his capture, Terrence Higgs, had been locked away in Azkaban.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I do not own the franchise or characters. All characters and scenes belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. The only thing I own is the plot of this fan fiction. **

**To those of you who remember the original story – the plot of this re-written version is different. **

**To those of you who don't remember the original – please don't ask for it, it's been deleted.**

**This Chapter skips Time**

* * *

"And that children is why you never touch a cursed object! Now then, reread chapters one through ten, be sure to take plenty of notes and study them, there will be a test over this."

The class all nodded as they packed their bags to leave. Once the room was empty Harry sat down at his desk and placed his head in his hands, sighing softly. He had received permission from Minerva to curse an object to teach the upper years how to recognize a cursed object and how to break the curse. He had stated clearly that the object was not to be touched by the hand and had to be levitated using the wand. Most of his students had listened and had done as he had said with ease, much to his approval…but there had been one student from Slytherin house who thought he was better than the rest and tough enough to handle it. The student had grabbed the object and within seconds he let out a blood-curdling scream. Harry had acted quickly, ordering every student to the far side of the classroom. They all watched as their professor quickly countered the curse, catching the boy's body as it fell from the air and ordering them all to stay put until he got back. Once he had returned he had immediately broken the curse around the object and placed it back on his desk. He rubbed his head slightly before writing a letter to the boy's family to explain what had happened. A soft knock sounded on the door and he motioned for whoever it was to enter as he continued to write. The footsteps stopped in front of the desk before a soft voice got his attention.

"I've been thinking a lot about it lately…and I…I want to go back to how things were before…if it's alright with you."

Harry looked up into the dark brown eyes of Teddy and smiled slightly. He stood up and walked around, kneeling down in front of the young child.

"Teddy, if you want to be their son and my godson again that's fine…there's nothing you could ever do to upset me…other than cursing someone, getting in to trouble for playing pranks on other students, or getting sent to Azkaban. I'll always be here for you and you can always come to me for anything."

Teddy nodded with a smile and hugged his godfather's neck tight. Harry hugged him back as he kissed his head, a smile on his face.

"You better hurry and get to class; I'd hate to have to tell your parents that you got detention."

Teddy nodded with a smile and raced from the room; Harry chuckled and went back to doing his work, planning out the next class. After a few minutes he sighed and left the room, walking down the corridors to look out the windows. He didn't understand it but ever since the school year started a few weeks ago he had been finding it hard to concentrate on anything. He stopped to rub his eyes, a soft sigh escaping his lips.

"Mr. Potter…"

Harry turned to see McGonagall standing there and gave her a slight smile.

"You startled me professor…

"My apologies…is there something on your mind?"

"No…well…yea…but it's nothing to be concerned about."

"I'm concerned that whatever it is, is affecting your work. Let's talk, Harry…you may be a professor now but you'll always be my student."

Harry nodded, knowing it was no used arguing with her. The two walked in silence to her office, once the door closed behind them they approached a small seating area were two cups of hot tea awaited them. As they sipped the tea they talked and Harry confessed to her about how he had been having trouble concentrating. She smiled in a knowing way before hiding her look when he looked up. She knew what was going on and just how to fix it, but she wouldn't let him know just yet.

* * *

Draco paced in the living room as he thought. He had received a letter from Minerva asking him to wait for her in front of the fireplace. He didn't know what was going on but he had been restless since he had received the letter. Suddenly the fireplace roared to life and Minerva stepped out. She took in the pacing man in front of her with a smile.

"Mr. Malfoy there are some things we need to discuss."

Draco nodded and sat down. The two of them talked for a while before he nodded and watched her leave. He smiled, his mind finally being put to rest, as he returned to his room to get a good night's sleep.

* * *

"I'm sorry to call you both out of bed so late but I wanted to talk about Teddy."

At the mention of her son's name Tonks straightened up and looked right into the fireplace.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong…he came to me this afternoon and told me that he wanted things to return to how they were with me being his godfather. He's really missed you two."

Remus smiled as he patted his wife's shoulders.

"We missed him too, thank you for taking care of him Harry."

Harry smiled and watched them for a moment before he rubbed his head.

"I better go…full moon tomorrow night and all."

They nodded and said their goodnights and well wishes before they all made their way to their beds. Harry curled up and looked out the window as his mind raced. Suddenly a face appeared in the moon and he bolted upright and looked again but it was gone. He sighed softly, rubbing his eyes. As he started to lie back down he looked to the moon again and once more saw a face. He realized that it was Draco's and knew that the pale moon's light was reminding him of the blond. He groaned, fell back onto the bed and covered his face with his pillow. Why was he thinking about Draco? He figured it must just be the lack of sleep and stress of teaching…that had to be it…he was just stressed. He rolled over and cast a silent sleep spell on himself to ease his mind and relax his body, within several minutes he was fast asleep, lost in the wonderful world of unconsciousness until the morning sun.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I do not own the franchise or characters. All characters and scenes belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. The only thing I own is the plot of this fan fiction. **

**To those of you who remember the original story – the plot of this re-written version is different. **

**To those of you who don't remember the original – please don't ask for it, it's been deleted.**

**The links to the costumes and eyes can be found in my profile.**

**This Chapter skips Time**

* * *

It was Halloween now and the school was abuzz with excitement. The professors passed out treats for right answers to questions and after class the students could come and get some additional treats to carry into their next class. This was another thing that had been put into place by Minerva and the students loved it. All over the school children were running around, playing tag and just running off the sugar high they were on, causing the professors to laugh. Harry was no exception, he chuckled as he watched the hyper activity in the courtyard, thinking back to when he had been a student here during Halloween and the amount of pranks the Weasley twins pulled. He was about to turn and return to his classroom when he saw Minerva standing behind him with a smile, he smiled at her and walked to her.

"I have a favor to ask of you, Harry."

"Anything, Minerva."

"I know it's late in the year but we have a new professor joining us. It seems the previous Potions professor left sometime last night so I had to find an emergency replacement. I want you to help him get settled in and be sure to help him with anything he needs."

"Of course. When do I meet him?"

"Tonight at the Halloween Dance. As you know, it'll be a costume ball but I suspect he may approach you at some point."

Harry nodded and smiled, the two talked for a little while more before they parted and Harry returned to his classroom to get settled in for the next class. There was no doubt about it that the kids loved this holiday and there was no reason being in school had to stop them from trick-or-treating, even if it was just the teachers here.

* * *

Harry stood facing his mirror, the final class had ended a few hours ago and now he was getting ready for the ball. He had decided at the beginning of the year what he would go as and now he was ready. He stared at his long red hair as he tied it over his left shoulder with a red silk ribbon. He adjusted his dark red leather vest and pulled the matching red leather gloves up. He wore tight black jeans with this outfit and black combat boots. He had used a spell that would give him perfect vision for twenty-four hours so he didn't have to worry about his glasses. Now he just had to change his skin color and get rid of the scar. He mumbled softly and his normally tan skin lightened until it was two shades darker then Draco's and he used a concealing spell to hide the scar. He smiled at the final product before looking at his eyes. He took a breath and closed them. When he opened them again they were a very bright red. He smirked; even he didn't recognize his self. He turned to check the time and noticed the sword of Godric Gryffindor lying on his desk. He could have sworn it wasn't there earlier. He shrugged and put it in the holster on his right hip. He was just about to leave when a knock sounded on the door, he motioned with his hand and the door slid open slowly. Teddy walked in and stared at his godfather in shock.

"Wow…"

Harry chuckled and took in his godson's costume. He was dressed like a pirate, complete with the feathered hat, hook, and peg leg. Harry smiled and held his hand out, when he spoke his voice was a few octaves lower yet still soft.

"Shall we go?"

Teddy nodded, a smile coming to his face as he took his godfather's hand. The two walked out to find Scorpius dressed as a vampire, his hair slicked back, a spell placed on his eyes to turn them a dark red and a spell placed on his teeth to turn them into fangs. He wore a white blouse, black slightly loose slacks, black boots and a black cape with a red lining. When he looked up he felt his eyes widen at Harry's look. Harry and Teddy chuckled as Harry took Scorpius's hand and the three of them made their way to the Great Hall. As they walked in Harry's eyes went wide and the kids broke out into wide smiles. The tables had disappeared for the night; there was a huge dance floor complete with orange and black alternating tiles that flashed with light according to the music. The walls were decorated regular paper cutouts of bats, pumpkins, ghosts, and goblins while charmed paper cutouts of bats and ghosts fluttered and flew around the Great Hall. There was a long table set up along the left and right walls filled with punch, snacks, and meals, small round tables were set up close to the buffet tables and along the back wall where the door was. The kids raced out to dance with their friends and Harry chuckled as he went to get some punch before making his way to where Minerva stood with the other professors who had come to chaperone the ball. As he walked up Minerva lifted her head and gave him a huge smile.

"Ah! Speak of the devil, here he is! My dear boy we were just talking about you."

Harry smiled and gave a low bow to her before he took a sip of his punch.

"Good evening Minerva, I take it this is our new Potions professor?"

Minerva nodded with a smile and motioned to the young man standing to her right, directly across from Harry. Harry lifted his head and froze at the sight. Before him was a man roughly his age dressed in black boots, black slightly fitted slacks, a long dark green coat with silverish-white trim and a staff in his right hand. Fastened around the top of the coat was a silver cape and long silverish-white hair was tied over his right shoulder with a dark green silk ribbon. His skin was as pale as the moon and flawless, but what had stopped him were the eyes. From beneath long silver-white bangs peered the brightest pair of vibrant green eyes he had ever seen on someone other than himself. This man was very handsome and seemed to radiate power. Minerva smiled and looked at Harry, taking in his stunned look.

"I trust that you can introduce yourselves…and should you two wish to leave to discuss things in privacy feel free to do so."

Harry gave a distracted nod causing Minerva to chuckle as she walked off. Harry watched her disappear into the crowd of students and turned back to find the handsome man smiling slightly at him as he held out his left hand, when the man spoke his tone was soft but authoritative and carried a slightly darker edge to it, just hearing him speak a simple greeting sent a shiver down Harry's spine.

"Hello, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Salazar Slytherin, founder of Slytherin House. I take it that you are Godric Gryffindor?"

Harry gave a nod, realizing that the figure had introduced himself as the person he was dressed as and not his real self. That was fine with him, it added to the mystery of who this guy was. Harry stuck his left hand out to shake the man's hand.

"That's me. Godric Gryffindor, bold leader and founder of Gryffindor House. It's a pleasure to meet you, welcome back to Hogwarts Salazar."

Salazar gave him a slight grin as he raised Harry's hand slowly while lowering his head a bit. When he spoke this time his voice was much softer and sounded almost like velvet.

"The pleasure is all mine."

Harry's eyes went a bit wide as the man placed a gentle kiss on his gloved hand before straightening up, refusing to let go.

"What say we take a little walk around the castle? I've missed it a lot over the years and would like to see what it's become."

Harry nodded and, with a warning glance to Scorpius and Teddy to behave themselves, the two walked out the doors and down the corridors. As they walked they talked as if they were the original founders, discussing how the school had changed since they built it, talking about things that could be upgraded and modifications that could be made. They walked and talked until they were in front of the Room of Requirement. Salazar turned to Harry with a slight smile.

"Let's have some privacy…shall we?"

Harry nodded and watched as the man paced a few times before the doors appeared. When they walked in they found a grand room with black tiled floors that reflected the ceiling, dark green leather couches in front of a fireplace with small white pillows on them, there were windows that seemed to overlook a peaceful lake even though they both knew it wasn't real, dark blue curtains hung open over the windows. On the far right side of the room was a huge four-poster bed made of dark mahogany, dark green sheets covered the bed with a thick dark blue comforter covering the sheets. Black satin curtains surrounded the bed and in one corner of the room there was a record player that was playing soft classical music, giving the room an almost romantic feel, paired with the dimly lit, cast iron wall sconces placed every few feet. Harry turned to find Salazar giving him a slight smirk as he set his staff and Godric's sword against the wall. He then moved to stand in front of Harry and placed his left arm behind his back, holding his right arm palm up towards the man while giving a slightly low bow, his eyes closed a bit.

"May I have this dance?"

Harry felt his heart beating a bit faster before he placed his hand in Salazar's and allowed himself to be pulled out onto the floor as a slow waltz filled the room. The two danced in rhythm with the music for a while and soon Harry found himself blushing slightly as his heart began to beat slightly faster. Salazar, seeing the blush, smiled a tad to himself as he closed his eyes and continued dancing around the room. As the song ended Salazar slid his arms around Harry's waist and pulled him closer, forcing him to place his hands on his chest. Before Harry could say anything Salazar's lips were against his, kissing him gently. As the last note of the song drifted off into the air Harry closed his eyes and kissed the man back as he slid his hands up a bit more to his shoulders, pulling him closer. Salazar slid his tongue against Harry's lips and Harry granted him access. As Salazar's tongue slid against Harry's he let out a soft moan and immediately pulled Salazar closer. Salazar scooped Harry into his arms, causing him to let out a slight squeak of surprise, and carried him to the bed. He laid him down gently and began rubbing against him as he deepened the kiss, moving his tongue against Harry's more. Harry's only response was a moan and moving his hands down to grip Salazar's ass a bit, pulling him closer, causing him to moan softly. After a moment Harry pulled back in need of air and tilted his head as Salazar began kissing his neck lightly.

"I want you Salazar…"

"Are you sure? Aren't you waiting for someone?"

"I can't stop…I need you…Take me Salazar, I'm yours."

Salazar didn't waste any time, he sat up and pulled Harry up, pulling his leather vest off and running his hands over the smooth skin before he pushed him back down and pulled his pants off. He slid his hand down to grip Harry's cock and began to moving his hand up and down the shaft a couple of times, before running his nail along the slit, earning an intake of breath from the boy below him. He smirked and began to take his own clothes off before kissing down the pale body slowly. He took Harry's member into his mouth slowly and gave him a wink before he pulled his head up slowly and held still for a moment. After a second Salazar slid his tong out and trailed it slowly and teasingly around the head before trailing slowly along the slit. Harry bucked his hips again as another moan escaped his lips and he tightened his grip on the blankets.

"I can't take it Salazar…please…"

Salazar lifted his head and noticed the need in Harry's eyes. He nodded and leaned back before he motioned for Harry to turn over. Harry did as he was told; Salazar admired the perfect body as he waived his hand a bit, casting a silent lubrication charm. He leaned down and kissed Harry's shoulders gently as he slowly pushed his first finger in. Harry groaned a bit as the finger breached his tight ring of muscle and started to move in and out of him. Soon Salazar added a second finger and that added a bit more pain. He continued to move his two fingers slowly while kissing the shoulder lightly; he waited until he heard a soft moan before attempting to add the third finger. The third finger was more of a challenge. Harry grunted and clenched his muscles when a burning feeling filled his hole. Salazar stilled his fingers and let Harry adjust a little before continuing his movements. Finally, Harry let out a soft moan and Salazar knew he was ready for more. He leaned down and began kissing and nibbling Harry's shoulder gently as he withdrew his fingers and positioned his cock at Harry's entrance. After a moment he began to push in slowly. Harry let out another groan as the pain of being filled with something bigger than the three fingers he had gotten used to earlier fill him. Salazar stopped and waited for some sign that Harry was alright.

After a moment Harry opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder at Salazar, giving him a slight nod. Salazar nodded back and pushed the rest of the way in, causing Harry's eyes to shut again as he let out a moan. Salazar began going slow as he kissed, sucked, and nibbled the sensitive spot where the shoulder met the neck. He slide a hand down and began rubbing and gripping Harry's cock. Within a few moments Harry was moaning and thrusting his hips into Salazar's hand as his fists clenched the blankets tighter. Salazar noticed this and knew the man was ready for more. He picked up his pace and was soon giving Harry everything he had, making him moan louder. They were both thankful that they were in the Room of Requirement and that it had probably covered itself with a silencing spell. Salazar could tell Harry was close to his climax and began thrusting more as his administrations on Harry's neck increased. Within moments Harry cried out and tensed, all the muscles in his ass clenching almost painfully around Salazar's cock. Harry came violently, erupting his seed all over Salazar's hand and on the blankets. Salazar bit down hard on Harry's neck as he came moments later. Harry's body seemed to sink lower into the bed as his eyes closed, his breath coming in short, fast pants. Salazar pushed himself up and, giving Harrys neck one final kiss, moved to lie on the other side of the bed, his own breath coming in short pants. Their eyes closed and after a few moments Salazar waived his hand, instantly cleaning them and the blankets up. Harry moved closer to the other man, both of their costumes still firmly in place, and laid his head on the man's stomach, his breath slowly evening out. After several minutes Salazar realized Harry had fallen asleep and chuckled softly.

"Until the morrow…my sweet prince."

Using a silent spell, Salazar moved the blankets from under them to over them as his arm slid around Harry's waist, holding him where he was. His other hand slid behind his head and he allowed his eyes to drift closed, the final thought on his mind being how perfect tonight had been.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I do not own the franchise or characters. All characters and scenes belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. The only thing I own is the plot of this fan fiction. **

**To those of you who remember the original story – the plot of this re-written version is different. **

**To those of you who don't remember the original – please don't ask for it, it's been deleted.**

* * *

Harry woke up the next morning feeling a little sore but more relaxed and peaceful than he had felt in a long time. He stretched and yawned before realizing something was missing. He pulled his glasses on and looked around, the memories from the previous night coming back to him. He remembered leaving the party with Salazar Slytherin…or whoever was pretending to be him…coming to the Room of Requirement, dancing and…

"Oh my…"

He dropped his head to his hands as he remembered begging Salazar to take him and everything else that had happened. He felt his face heat up as he realized the punch had probably been spiked…otherwise he would not have jumped into bed with some stranger. He let out a soft sigh before looking around the room again, realizing he was alone. He got out of bed and quickly located his clothes folded neatly on the table by the door along with the sword of Godric Gryffindor, a note taped to it. He quickly dressed before he took the note from the sword, sliding the object into its holster on his right hip. The elegant scrawl reminded him of Sirius and he let a small smile come to his face as he thought about his godfather.

"_Godric,_

_Since I am not sure of your real name I will simply address you as the character you portrayed last night. I know that by the time you read this you will have changed back, you deserve an explanation as to why you are alone now. I woke up at four in the morning to an elf apparating into the room with a letter from Minerva in his hand. She called a meeting this morning but you looked so peaceful that I didn't want to bother you. I will explain to her why you are not there, I know she'll understand. Please come by the Potions classroom during your first free period and I will give you the details of the meeting. You may come as Godric or as your real self, either way I look forward to talking to you. Oh, and don't worry…I'll keep last night a secret…for now._

_Salazar."_

Harry chuckled softly as he folded the letter up and put it in his pocket. He returned to his room to shower, and get ready for class. It was seven-thirty by the time he finished dressing and drying his hair. He thought about the lesson he was going to teach and decided to make it interesting…since the students would probably still be hyped up from their Halloween treats and would have difficulty focusing. He walked to the shelf on the left wall of his bedroom and pulled down a bottle of sparkling red liquid. He uncorked it and placed four drops in a goblet of pumpkin juice he had conjured up. He recorked the bottle, sat it back on the shelf and drank his juice as he made his way to the center of his office where an elf had placed a tray of breakfast for him. He ate quickly, finished his juice and grabbed his lessons, a smile on his face as he felt the potion take effect. He quickly summoned a broom and snuck outside. He waited until he heard his class taking their seats excitedly; first years…this was going to be fun. He chuckled as he heard one girl cry out 'where's our professor?' he waited for the rest to look around and voice questions of their own before he mounted the broom and decided to make his entrance. He flew through the corridor window and into the room. He heard their gasps of surprised as he flew around the room, circling the walls until he reached the ceiling before going into a dive, pulling up just above their heads and going around the walls once more before stopping above his desk. He was sitting sideways on the broom, his legs crossed and a cup of tea in his hands, the sword of Godric Gryffindor on his right hip once more. He was back to his appearance from last night and smiled at all of the shocked and surprised faces of his first year class.

"I don't believe it…"

"It's Godric Gryffindor…"

"He's supposed to be dead…"

"How does he look so young?"

He chuckled and listened to them talk for a few minutes before he levitated his cup to the desk and faced the class once more.

"Your professor thought that he might have trouble keeping your attention today…as I understand it many of you are probably still under the effects of too much sugar and, therefore, might be unable to settle down. He thought I might stand a better chance of keeping your attention. Now then, let's get started shall we? If you all would look to your desks you'll see a piece of parchment and your own quills already set up. Now, if you'll turn your attention to the board I would like you all to copy the first thing that appears onto the top of your parchment."

The class did as they were told, much to his satisfaction…maybe he should do this more often. He waived his hand to the board and the words 'Pop Quiz – Cursed Artifacts and Counter Curses' appeared, he heard the students groan as they wrote the words and chuckled.

"Good. Now then, one question will appear at a time. Each question will be worth five points and there are a total of ten questions. The house with the most points accumulated through right answers will receive those points awarded to their house. Now then, the first question will appear in a moment, write it down and then answer it. The second question will not appear until every last quill has been lowered to the desk, signaling that every last one of you has finished your answer. Be warned, students…should one or more of you be thinking about writing a question but not answering it then its best if you know. For every unanswered question I find you will lose the amount of points that question is worth, meaning every unanswered question will cost you five points which will effect however many points your house could have been awarded. Now then."

He waived his hand towards the board and the first question appeared. He noticed the many horrified and worried faces of his students and knew that, whether they got it wrong or not, they would not leave any questions unanswered. He smiled and levitated his tea back into his hand, taking a sip as he watched the class. Once the last quill had been laid down he motioned to the board and the first question disappeared, being replaced by the second question. This continued until every question has been asked and the last quill had been laid down. He levitated his cup back to his desk and looked around, the board now clear of questions.

"Place your name at the top of your paper, left hand corner along with today's date then roll them up and tie them shut."

The students all did as they were told just as the class ended. He watched them pack their things and leave. Once they were gone he waived his hand across in front of him and every scroll levitated to his desk. He moved to the ceiling and waited for his next class, deciding that every class was in need of a surprise and a pop quiz.

* * *

Harry made his way to the Potion's classroom and contented himself with waiting outside the door for the class to end when it opened on its own. He was about to question why when the sultry voice from last night floated into the hall, bringing a mild blush to his face.

"Come in…we're just finishing up our lesson."

Harry swallowed and stepped into the room, thankfully it was dimly lit so his blush was fairly well hidden. The students turned to stare at Harry as he entered, their eyes going wide as excited whispers filled the room. Harry lifted his eyes and found Salazar standing in front of his desk, a book in one hand and his staff in the other, his hair still over his right shoulder, held into place by a think dark green silk ribbon.

"I didn't mean to intrude."

"It's not intruding if one was invited, please take a seat. We were just about to finish up our lesson."

Harry nodded and sat down on an empty stool against the wall and contented himself with watching the mysterious man in front of him. Salazar gave him a slight smirk before returning his attention to his class and speaking with a soft tone once more.

"That covers the effects of the Transformation Potion. Now, who can tell me how long the potion lasts?"

Harry watched as a third year Ravenclaw raised her hand and Salazar tilt his staff in her direction.

"Yes, Melinda?"

"Four drops of the Transformation Potion and it will last for about twenty-four hours. Two drops will make it last about twelve hours. One drop will last for six hours…however if someone took a whole bottle of the potion then the time in which it lasts would vary, for some it a full bottle would make the potion last four months while for others it could be a year or more."

"Correct, ten points to Ravenclaw. Now, who can tell me if a potion exists to counter the effects of the Transformation Potion and if so then what is it? Yes, Thomas?"

"Well…there's no potion that's been invented that can counter the effects of the Transformation Potion, but there are theories that state that it can be countered by the user's transfigurations training. Meaning there are people who theorize that a witch or wizard merely has to transfigure themselves into an animal or object of their choosing then, after staying like that for at least an hour, when they transfigure back to their human selves the potion should have been countered and the person should be back to normal."

"Correct, ten points to Hufflepuff. Now, who can tell me what would happen if you were to measure too much or too little of the most important ingredient in the Transformation Potion? Yes, Alexander?"

"Well, sir…if too much of the most important ingredient is added, even if it's just by a small pinch, one could find themselves taking a Drought of Living Death. However, if not enough is added, even by just a pinch, the user could be faced with an Anti-Aging potion which would return them to either their toddler or infant years."

"Correct, ten points to Gryffindor. Finally, who can tell me what would happen if this potion was ever accidentally added to Amortentia, Beautification Potion, or Black Fire Potion? Yes, Gretchen?"

"If the Transformation Potion is added to Amortentia, whether its accidental or intentional, then the drinker will be transformed into the one they love, which would reveal their crush to all who see them, at least until the effects wear off. If it is added to the Beautification Potion, whether it's accidental or intentional, then the drinker will transform into the most beautiful person in the world, which would result in them being chased by students, teachers, and all manner of animals and creatures until the potion wears off. If it is added to the Black Fire Potion then th drinker will not only be able to walk through Black Fire but their body will erupt into Black Fire, destroying everything it touches and harming all who come near it, until the potion wears off."

"Excellent, ten points to Slytherin. That concludes our class, please pack up your bags neatly, and do not forget to study your notes, this will be on your tests next week. Class dismissed."

Harry watched as the class packed their bags neatly, folded their notes and slid them in before leaving in single file and keeping their voices down until they were in the hall. Once the door was shut Harry turned his attention back to Salazar and found him closing the book, returning it to the shelf as he placed his staff on the desk and let out a soft exhale.

"It seems I was not the only one thinking about teaching under this disguise."

Harry chuckled softly and watched as Salazar gave him a slight smirk.

"Nope…I knew my students would still be hyper off their treats from last night so I decided this would be the best way to keep their attention. It seems it worked. Why did you decide to return to this look?"

Salazar tilted his head a bit and tapped his chin lightly as though he were thinking.

"I decided my students needed a lesson in the Transformation Potion before any of them discovered it on their own and decided to teach them proper uses of it, how to properly brew it and counteract it."

"And you showed them the results of a properly brewed potion by testing it on yourself."

"Correct, shall I award points to Gryffindor house?"

Harry chuckled softly and shook his head.

"No…I think my house is doing just fine without me."

The two shared a soft laugh before Harry got serious and turned his attention to the professor once more as he stood up and walked to him slowly.

"Are you going to tell me who you really are? Or shall I come find you once the potions worn off?"

Salazar cracked a smirk as he folded his arms a bit stubbornly, reminding Harry of Ron when he refused to answer.

"I'd rather watch you try and figure it out on your own. Just like I am trying to figure out exactly who you are."

"Being a cunning little serpent, I bet you already have some clues or ideas."

"Of course I do, I'd be a failure to my house if I didn't."

They both smirked again before Salazar's look suddenly softened and he reached out to place a gentle hand on Harry's shoulder, his voice much softer than before.

"Are you alright?"

Harry nodded, instinctively knowing what the man was asking. He gave him a soft smile as he placed his hand on the pale cheek, his own eyes softening as his voice lowered a bit.

"I'm fine…I hope I get to return the favor someday."

Salazar seemed to blush and Harry couldn't resist. Without thinking he leaned forward and captured the Slytherin's lips in his own as his arms slid around the man's waist, pulling him closer. Salazar's eyes widened a bit before closing as he kissed the bold Gryffindor back, sliding his arms around the man's neck. Harry slid his tongue against Salazar's lips and Salazar quickly granted him access. As their tongues began to dance Harry lifted the man up and sat him on the desk before gripping his hips tight, Salazar let out a soft moan as his hands clutched at Harry's back tight, pulling him closer. They could feel their body's beginning to react and their need starting to rise. They both knew that if this went on for much longer a few spells would need to be cast around the room, specifically on the door. Harry moved his hand under Salazar's shirt and began to caress the smooth, soft skin there, sending a shiver down the other's spine. Salazar pulled Harry closer as they deepened the kiss and a soft moan escaped Salazar's lips. Just as they were about to be convinced that the door should be locked there was an intrusion.

"I…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to interrupt…I just…I needed to speak with the professor about a question regarding the homework…I can come back later…"

Harry turned to look over his shoulder, his eyes narrowed a tiny bit at his fun having been disturbed while Salazar just gave the obviously nervous second year a small smile. When he spoke his voice was soft.

"No worries my dear, you just bought me an extra ten minutes."

They both watched the girl blush hard. Salazar pushed Harry to the side and climbed off his desk, carefully using his dark green coat from the previous night to hide a certain part of his body from the young girl's view. Harry groaned softly in irritation as he ran his hand through his hair, the ribbon having been pulled out by Salazar moments before the girl entered the room. He watched as his new toy sat down at one of the desks with the girl and began discussing the question with her and explaining it more thoroughly. After about ten minutes the girl thanked him with a deep bow and left the room as fast as she could without running. Once the door was closed Salazar pulled out his wand and cast an advanced locking spell that no one could break from the outside. He made sure to cast several silencing spells on the walls and ceiling before casting yet another charm to make it so the elves could not apparate in here and disturb them. Just as he finished and placed his wand back in his pocket he found himself lying on one of the desks with a pair of eager lips reclaiming his with such fierceness that he immediately felt his body react and was suddenly thankful that there was a desk under him. It was clear that they would not be leaving that room any time soon, lunch and classes be damned.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I do not own the franchise or characters. All characters and scenes belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. The only thing I own is the plot of this fan fiction. **

**To those of you who remember the original story – the plot of this re-written version is different. **

**To those of you who don't remember the original – please don't ask for it, it's been deleted.**

* * *

Harry woke up the next morning and ran his fingers through his hair with a sigh. School hadn't been in session long but things were already much more complicated than he could handle. He knew that there was only one person who could help him at this point. He sat up and rubbed his head as he moved to his shower. He dressed as soon as he was finished, brushed his long hair and tied it back with a dark red silk ribbon as he walked to the fireplace in his office. Today was a Saturday so he knew there would be no classes. He stepped in and quickly called out the place he wished to travel to and tossed the powder to the floor of the fireplace. Moments later he stepped out and quickly cleaned himself up before looking around. He noticed the house was dark, curiousity spiked as he looked around before his eyes landed on the clock hanging on the wall and silently cursed himself. Of course they wouldn't be up just yet…it was only about two in the morning. He was just about to turn and exit through the fireplace again when a dim light clicked on in the hall and a soft voice reached his ears.

"Harry? Is that you?"

Harry turned around and saw Hermione standing there, her hair pulled back and a dark brown robe tied shut around her. He gave her a faint smile and watched as she cut the light in the hall off and moved to the couch. She turned the lamp on the end table on and sat down as she looked at him. He walked over and sat down beside her. The two sat in silence for a few moments before he spoke up, his voice soft so he didn't wake Ron up.

"I'm sorry 'Mione…I didn't know it was this early…"

"It's alright, you know our home is always open to you no matter what time it is…what's going on?"

"I…I have an issue at school."

"Oh Harry…is it academics? I told you once we graduated I was not doing your homework for you anymore."

Harry let out a soft chuckle before sighing softly.

"Actually…I…I think I'm falling in love…"

"With who?"

"That's the problem…I don't know."

At his best friends confused look he ran his hand through his hair and let out a deep sigh.

"At the Halloween dance night before last I met him…he's the new Potions professor. When we met we were both in disguise…he was dressed as Salazar and I as Godric…we talked for a while then left to find a more quiet place to get to know each other. Minerva asked me to make sure he settled in alright. Anyways, we went to the Room of Requirement…as soon as we walked in he leaned his staff against the wall…at first I was confused but then a waltz started playing. I leaned the sword with his staff and we began dancing…after it ended we looked at each other and…well…we ended up having sex."

"Harry…before I judge I need to hear the rest…"

Harry nodded and took a breath.

"I woke up the next morning and found a note."

He held the note out to her and let her read it before he continued.

"I took my potion and once more changed into Godric Gryffindor, I knew I'd have issues with the students and decided that it would be the best way to keep their attention. I made a great entrance and after my last class before lunch was over I went out to the Potions room to see the professor and talk to him. He was again in the appearance of Salazar Slytherin. Once he was finished with class we talked and, somehow, we found ourselves ontop of his desk just about to fuck when a student walked in. Once he was done with helping her and the door was locked…we had sex again…I don't know who he is 'Mione but I can't stop thinking about him…and I can't stop thinking about Draco either... what do I do 'Mione?"

Hermione stayed quiet as she thought it over. She got up and paced the room a few times before she sat down on the coffee table and took his hands in hers. He looked up and found her staring him straight in the eye with a stern look.

"Harry...this is more than a simple crush. You are in love with this professor…but your also in love with Draco…what you need to do now is find a way to find out who this professor is, how he feels about you, then how Draco feels. Whoever means the most to you is who you should be with."

Harry rubbed his head with a sigh.

"Easy for you to say…"

Hermione smiled slightly before a noise behind her caught their attention. The light flicked on and they saw Ron leaning against the wall, his arms crossed and Harry noticed he was wearing the pair of Quidditch pajama bottoms that he had given the ginger for his birthday the previous year.

"Thought you could converse with her and not me? I feel abandoned Harry."

Harry chuckled and moved to greet his best friend with a hug as the three of them moved to the kitchen table. Hermione quickly brought Ron up-to-date on the situation and Ron gave his best friend a hard stare.

"Mione's right…you need to find out who this professor is before you decide for sure if this really is love or if it's just an attraction based on the fact that he was your first time. I've never liked the ferret…his father made my family's life a living hell. But, if you do choose to be with him, then I promise I will try to get to know him and overlook the past."

Harry let out a soft breath as a smile came to his face.

"Thanks Ron…that means a lot."

"You'll always be my best bud Harry and whoever's important to you will be important to me…and if not then Mione will kill me"

The three shared a laugh before the clock chimed and Harry stood up. He said his goodbyes to them, wishing them both a safe day at work, and stepped into the fireplace once more. Once he was back in his office he made sure he was clean then left to go to the Great Hall for breakfast. He had been sure to down a dose of the transformation potion and upon entering the Great Hall, he was pleased that his disguise was safely in place. He looked to the staff table and, sure enough, there sat Salazar talking to Professor Sprout. He walked up and, as he took his seat, Minerva turned to him. She spoke in a whisper as she gently placed her hand on his arm.

"This has to stop, Harry. If you two do not stop pretending then I will have to intervene."

Harry turned to look at his former professor and gave her a slight smile as he patted her hand reassuringly.

"Don't worry Minerva…I'll talk to him this afternoon. But I refuse to reveal who I am to him unless he reveals himself first."

Minerva let out a slight groan as she returned to her breakfast, having already made the morning announcements before Harry came in. Harry began eating, his mind racing. How was he going to get the man to reveal himself before Minerva stepped in? He felt his Gryffindor side going into overdrive as he tried to figure out every possible outcome of every possible action. He was just about to put the final pieces of a plan into action when a hand placed itself gently on his right thigh. He looked to his right and saw Salazar give him a slight smirk before he returned to his conversation, his hand slowly inching its way up to a certain part of the brunet's body. Harry reached down and grabbed the hand gently to stop it, causing Salazar to give him a curious look before he saw the look in Harry's eyes and nodded in understanding. The two went back to eating and for a few minutes everything was quiet, except for the soft chatter of the students and a few of the professors at opposite ends of the table. After about ten minutes Salazar turned to Harry and lowered his voice so only the brunet could hear.

"We need to talk…come by my office around noon."

Harry nodded, his mind racing again. Breakfast continued as usual and soon the students were disappearing to wander the corridors, go to the library, chill in the common rooms or lounge around in the courtyard. Harry returned to his office and climbed the stairs to his bedroom where he flopped down on the bed, his heart beating faster than it should. He had a feeling that the meeting would reveal more than he hoped and that was enough to almost send him into a nervous breakdown.

* * *

_**(The following part was done by lovebites123, and I cannot thank her enough. I was having one serious case of writers block for this part, she literally saved me from a migraine XD)**_

At two minutes to noon, Salazar was pacing his office, glancing at the clock every couple of seconds. He had taken the potion half an hour ago, so that his blond hair and grey eyes were hidden. Would he find out the identity of hi new beau? He hoped so. That man had been on his mind since the party, and the times that had followed he would never forget. He wondered if this man would feel the same. He was, however, brought out of his musings by a knock on the door. Right on time.

Salazar opened the door. "Hello Godric. Come on in."

The Gryffindor founder did. He made his way into the center of the room and turned to face the man before him.

"You said we needed to talk?"

"Indeed…this cannot go on. We cannot continue seeing each other without knowing who the other really is."

Godric sighed.

"I know. But I don't feel ready to reveal it just yet."

"Of course."

Salazar paused for a moment, before making his way over to a dark cabinet.

"Would you like a drink?"

"Please."

Godric watched as Salazar poured two glasses of Hinkley's Wizarding Gin and handed him one. They were silent once again as they took sips from the goblin-made glasses. Both men noticed the tension between them; tension that had not been present in their previous meetings. Godric, fed up with the silence, decided to follow his Gryffindor bravery, and broke the ice.

"I think I'm in love with you."

Salazar nearly choked on his drink. "What?" He spluttered.

"I think I love you."

"You think you love me, or you do love me?"

Godric sighed.

"I don't know."

He sat down on the dark green couch.

"I spoke to a couple of friends of mine and they both think I do. But I really don't know. It's awkward for me because I'm in a relationship with someone else, but I definitely feel as if there is something there for you too."

Salazar stared at him for a moment.

"Godric…" he started, making his way over to the couch also. "Love is a strong word. You have to be sure it is true before you use it. I, like you, am in a relationship also, but I like, you, feel some sort of connection to you. You may not be entirely sure, but I am. Godric Gryffindor, I love you."

Godric stared back at him. In his eyes he saw the love Salazar felt for him. It was then his feelings became clear.

"I love you too. But we can't continue with this yet, not until we know who the other is. I'm sorry."

With that he stood up and left, leaving the Slytherin founder alone.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I do not own the franchise or characters. All characters and scenes belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. The only thing I own is the plot of this fan fiction. **

**To those of you who remember the original story – the plot of this re-written version is different. **

**To those of you who don't remember the original – please don't ask for it, it's been deleted.**

* * *

Harry paced in his office the next morning; his mind was a whirl-wind of thoughts as the mulled over the previous day's events. He had run from Salazar's office, without so much as an excuse for his abrupt leave. He knew now that the Slytherin loved him but was also in another relationship. He groaned as he plopped down in his chair and gripped his hair tight. After sitting in the silence for several minutes he couldn't take it anymore and decided he needed to go for a walk. He left his office and nearly ran down the empty corridor, eager to get to a place where his mind would be put at ease. He saw the doorway he needed quickly coming into view and was just about to reach it when a figure came in, causing him to stop abruptly. He looked up to see just who it was and felt his eyes go wide as he saw the pale blond hair he had often seen in his dreams.

"Draco?"

Draco looked up and gave a slight nod to his former rival before relaxing his posture and smiling a tad bit.

"Why so surprised to see me, Harry?"

"Sorry…I've just got a lot on my mind right now and I honestly wasn't expecting to see anyone coming or going through this doorway…"

"I see. Where were you going?"

"I was actually going to catch a drink down at the Three Broomsticks then head to a small clearing to relax."

"Hm…mind if I come along? I was asked by McGonagall to come and talk about Scorpius but I don't think she'll mind if I post-pone our meeting for a few hours."

Harry nodded and soon the former rivals were seated at a small table in the back corner. Being the later part of the morning there weren't that many people in the small pub, which Harry was thankful for. Their drinks were placed in front of them and then they were once more left alone. Harry took a sip of his Butterbeer; Draco leaned back in his seat and watched the brunet for a moment before taking a sip of his own beverage. Moments passed in silence before Draco spoke up, his voice soft despite them being two of the only four people seated in the pub.

"I was actually hoping to see you while I was here."

Harry looked up as he set his mug down on the table and looked at the blond across from him.

"You were? What for?"

Draco cracked a small amused smirk before he looked at his drink.

"Do you remember the night when the three figures revealed themselves to us in the parlor of Malfoy Manor?"

"Of course I do…how could I forget it?"

"Just before they showed up…do you remember how we were sitting and staring at each other…and what you said?"

Harry's eyes narrowed a bit in thought before the memory came to the forefront of his mind.

_~~~~~~~~~Flashback: ~~~~~~~~~~_

_Harry stared into the fire, the manor wasn't particularly cold but the flames helped him think. He was sitting on one of the white leather couches, his elbows were on his knees, his fingers were laced together and he had them placed just above his lip as he stared into the flames of the fireplace. He watched them dance and consume the logs as he thought back to everything he had learned, found out, uncovered…back to the person who had been responsible for it all. When he had first discovered who the Ministry had suspected he hadn't wanted to believe them…but when he had begun his own investigation at the Ministry's insistence and had found out the truth…he had no choice but to believe. Then he had been taken prisoner and tortured for information he couldn't give. He let out a soft sigh as he closed his eyes and lowered his forehead to his hands. He still couldn't believe it…he didn't want to believe it…how could it have been true? He jumped when he heard a soft sound and turned his head to see Draco standing in the doorway to the parlor, his left hand in his pocket as his right hung down his side, an intense look in his eyes as though he were trying to read Harry's posture._

_"Are the boys asleep?"_

_"Yes…Teddy wanted a goodnight kiss from you but I told him about the meeting and he understood."_

_"I'll go to him when it's over."_

_The two spoke in soft, hushed tones so that their voices did not carry up the stairs into the boys' room. Draco nodded as he moved closer to the couch and took a seat beside Harry, a few inches between them. He watched the flames as Harry turned to look at them again. A few minutes passed before Draco spoke again, his tone much softer._

_"What were you thinking about?"_

_"Since when is what's on my mind of any concern to you?"_

_"It's not I suppose. Might do you some good to talk about it. Mother always said holding things in is not good…talking about them eases the negative feelings they create within us."_

_Harry stared into the flames for a few more moments before he let out a soft sigh and placed his forehead against his hands again. Draco looked over and studied the man beside him. He had often seen Harry take that position during Hogwarts, when he was trying to remember something he had read or study for the final exams. He had often told his friends that the position helped him block out any background noises and focus solely on whatever he wanted to focus on. He took this time to really study the man. His skin had lightened up a shade or two from what it had once been, but was still tan. His hair had grown out to his shoulders and seemed to be much thicker and much darker now. His eyes, though closed at the moment, were at least a shade darker but still vibrant and he swore they could glow in the dark. His frame, while still athletic, was more muscular now. There was no doubt about it…this man was handsome and any girl would be lucky enough to marry him. He felt a slight pain in his chest at the thought and found himself wondering why the thought of Potter being with someone else hurt him like it did. He shook his head a bit and looked back at the man who had yet to lift his head. He noticed how the dancing flames turned his skin almost a golden red, making him look more like a god than an ordinary investigator. Finally Harry lifted his head and turned to look at Draco. Draco let out a soft gasp as he saw that in the darkened room, lit only by fireplace light, Harry's eyes seemed to take on a reddish hue that seemed to surround the vibrant green, making the man look more like a god than just the firelight on the skin alone. Draco tore his eyes from the brunet's and forced himself to look in a different direction, his long hair hiding his face, shielding him from the curious eyes. He closed his eyes as he took several deep breaths to calm his beating heart. Why was it that he was reacting like this? Why did the slightest look, a little bit of ambient light, and a gentle tone have him reacting like a…a…a bloody damn love-struck Gryffindor?_

_"Draco?"_

_Draco took another deep breath as he tried to calm his rapid heartbeat, forcing his hands to relax and his tone to remain calm and soft._

_"What is it?"_

_"Are you alright?"_

_"I'm fine."_

_"You're lying…"_

_The room fell silent, except for the crackle of the fire. After a few minutes Draco felt a finger gently touch his chin and turn his head slowly while the other hand gently pushed his hair away from his face. When the brunet spoke his voice was little more than a whisper._

_"Draco…look at me…"_

_After a few minutes Draco allowed his eyes to drift back to the green ones and instantly felt his heart speed up again, the look he saw was worry but beyond that he saw a knowing look…and there was something else. The more he stared the more hypnotic those green eyes became and soon he couldn't look away at all. Harry gave him a small smile and began to close the distance between them. When he was only an inch and a half away he spoke, his voice softer and more dream-like than Draco had ever thought possible._

_"You want me…don't you? Don't lie to me, Draco…I don't like it when people lie to me."_

_Draco felt his face heat up and tried to look away but couldn't. His heart began to beat faster as Harry moved closer. He bit his lip in a nervous way as his hands balled into loose fists on the couch. After a second he felt his eyes start to close in anticipation. When Harry was only half an inch away there was a 'pop' outside the manor gates followed by the gates opening and closing. Draco's eyes opened slowly as he heard a soft, almost inaudible sigh and felt Harry's hand drop from his chin as the brunet moved away. Draco thought he heard him mumble something but didn't have time to focus on it, moments later the door to the manor opened and three sets of footsteps could be heard coming closer. He forced his heart to calm down as he used a spell to remove the blush from his face and fix his hair. After a few minutes three hooded and cloaked figures came into the room and stopped in front of them._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Harry let out a slight sigh before he looked up and found Draco staring at him intently, as if trying to see what was going on in his mind. After a few moments Draco looked back down at his mug, took a sip and gently placed it back on the table. When he spoke, his voice was much softer.

"Since that night…I haven't been able to sleep, eat, or anything else. When I close my eyes you're all I see. I haven't been able to function properly and honestly, it's getting annoying. I need to know, Harry…why did you say what you did?"

Harry thought about it for a moment…why had he said that? After a moment the truth made itself known and he looked up before reaching over to take Draco's soft hand into his own, causing the blond to look up in slight surprise. Draco found himself staring into the bright green orbs he had unexpectedly fallen in love with, he found it impossible to look away.

"I love you, Draco…and…I think it's time we both admit that we have wanted to be together since fourth year…"

Draco felt his face heat up a bit before a small smile came to his face and he laid some money on the table before the two of them left the building. Once they were out and ducked into a near-by alley, Draco pulled the brunet close to him and captured the lips in his own. Harry quickly recovered from his surprise and wrapped his arms around the blond, pulling him closer as he quickly returned the kiss, rubbing his tongue along Draco's bottom lip. Draco eagerly granted him access and Harry began rubbing his tongue against Draco's, earning a slight moan from the blond. After a few moments the two parted and Draco began playing with Harry's dark hair gently as the brunet kept a firm grip on the blond. A moment later Draco spoke up, his voice soft.

"I have to go to Minerva and talk with her about Scorpius…Shall I come by your office later?"

Harry nodded and quickly placed a gentle kiss on the blond's lips and watched as he left. Harry made his way to the clearing and laid on his back, thoughts of what just happened still swirling around in his mind. In truth, he had lied to Salazar. He hadn't been in a relationship with Draco before today but he had constantly had strong feelings towards the blond and knew that it would be only a matter of time before they made things official. Now, things were official between them…without actually having said anything the two had entered into a relationship that they knew they both had been craving for years. He thought about the night again and a slight smile came to his lips. He had just about shared his first kiss with the object of his affection when they had been interrupted…now he had had that first kiss and it had been wonderful. He sighed as he remembered that it wasn't his actual first kiss, but the first kiss that signified their relationship. Suddenly a gentle breeze blew across the field, carrying the earthy/woodsy scent of the field and flowers to his nostrils. As he took in a deep breath his eyes closed and soon he saw the image of Salazar behind his closed eyes and heard his declaration of love clear in his ears as if the man was lying beside him. He bolted into a sitting position and looked to his left and right but realized he was alone. He rubbed his face as he laid back down, thoughts in his mind began swirling and spinning themselves until his mind was nothing more than a tornado of thoughts.

He sat up again and dropped his head, covering his face with his hands as he felt the tears forming and starting to slide down his cheeks. He realized what exactly had just happened and felt his heart breaking at the thought. He just entered into a relationship with Draco…something he had wanted since fourth here…something they both had wanted since fourth year. They were together now and he knew that, although the blond hadn't said it, that Draco loved him and he loved him. But…he had not only had sex with Salazar two or three times since the Halloween party but they were also in love. He felt his heart breaking more…he knew this would destroy Draco if he ever found out. He couldn't handle it. He jumped to his feet and raced to the castle, he ran to his office and locked the door. He stepped into the fireplace, called out his destination clearly and dropped a handful of the green powder. As he emerged he cleaned himself up and quickly raced down the halls, the mirrored tiles of the floor and walls making his trip seem longer than it was. He reached the room he needed and went in quickly. He found the redhead seated behind his desk going over files and closed the door before clearing his throat. Ron looked up and smiled wide before noticing the look on his best friends face and quickly cleared off his desk and one of the chairs.

"What happened?"

"Draco…"

"That ferret better not have rejected you!"

"No Ron…quite the opposite…he kissed me…and we're together now…"

"That's great. As promised I'll try to get to know him and get over the past."

When Harry didn't look up or smile Ron knew there was more and leaned forward on his desk, his voice softening.

"Tell me Harry…"

"I can't handle it…I met up with the other guy who's still dressing up as Salazar…I know now that I am completely in love with him. He told me he loves me as well…bad part is…now I know for sure that Draco and I love each other…I don't know what to do."

"This is a problem…"

Ron leaned back in his chair, his arms crossed, and his eyes on the ceiling. Harry dropped his head into his hands and closed his eyes, groaning softly.

"Listen Harry…you and Salazar…it probably won't last. I honestly think that what's going on with you two is just a passing thing because you were each other's first times. It will probably fade in time…but you and Draco…there's some serious history there. 'Mione and I have known since fourth year that you two were attracted to each other but couldn't admit it. Now you two have come together and are in love. I'm not as good as Hermione when it comes to dealing with you but the fact that you came to me first tells me that you need to hear something from me that 'Mione wouldn't think of telling you. Harry…you and Draco…y'all are meant to be. Go with him…as for the thing with Salazar, don't tell Draco just yet…wait until you're sure he won't leave you no matter what then tell him. And if you need anything, like 'Mione said, our doors are always open to you, no matter what time of day or night it is."

Harry nodded then stood up to hug his friend tight. Ron was right, what he said was something that Hermione wouldn't think of saying and it was exactly what he had needed to hear. Ron hugged his best friend back and watched him leave before sending a note to Hermione using a special spell that they created together. Harry returned to his office and sat down to get back to grading the homework from Friday, knowing that the students would be expecting their graded work returned to them in class tomorrow. He decided he would hide the truth from Draco for as long as he could then tell him when he could no longer stand it…he just prayed that when Draco did find out he didn't turn him away.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I do not own the franchise or characters. All characters and scenes belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. The only thing I own is the plot of this fan fiction. **

**To those of you who remember the original story – the plot of this re-written version is different. **

**To those of you who don't remember the original – please don't ask for it, it's been deleted.**

**This chapter skips time.**

* * *

Harry paced in his office as he thought about everything that had happed the past few weeks. He had seen Draco not once but roughly ten times in the weeks following his and Salazar's confessions of love. He looked at the clock and groaned when he realized it was barely past midnight. He decided he needed some time off to figure things out. He pulled his robe on and walked to McGonagall's office, knocking softly. The door opened and, as he entered, the lights came on as the door at the top of the stairs opened slowly and the head mistress walked out.

"Harry? Whatever is the matter dear boy?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you so late Head Mistress, but I'd like to request some time off."

"What about your classes?"

"I was planning on asking Remus to return. Please Head Mistress, I need to clear my head before I go crazy."

Minerva, as if just seeing the dark bags under his eyes and the state he was in, nodded her head before she hugged him tight.

"Take as long as you need dear boy…we don't need our savior going off the deep end."

Harry let out a soft chuckle as he hugged her back and left the office. He returned to his office and made out a few weeks' worth of lesson plans and quickly finished grading all the needed work before he packed up and stepped into the fireplace. He stepped out in a dark room and rubbed his head sighing softly. Moments later the lights came on and Harry turned to see the figure he'd hoped would be awake.

"Harry?"

"Sirius…"

Harry dropped his bags and threw his arms around his godfather's neck, hugging him tight. Sirius quickly hugged him back tight, knowing immediately that something was wrong. After a few moments Sirius guided is godson to the couch and the two of them sat down.

"Harry…what's going on?"

Harry began telling him everything that had happened since the Halloween dance. He didn't hold anything back, including his new relationship with Draco and their first kiss. By the time he finished he was in tears, his heart feeling as though it was literally being torn in half. Sirius, knowing the pain his godson was going through, pulled him close and held him tight.

"Harry…let me tell you a story of when I was in Hogwarts. I was in the same situation so I know how you feel. You see, before your father began going out with Lilly he was into guys. He and I began going out and we were actually each other's firsts. I felt myself falling in love with him…after a few weeks I confessed my feelings to him and he did the same. The next day Remus came to me and told me he wanted to be with me. The two of us kissed and it felt more right than anything I had ever felt before. Suddenly I was torn…I realized I was in love with them both. I also realized that Remus and I had entered into a relationship while James and I had merely confessed our feelings but nothing more. Remus didn't know about what I had done with James or that we were in love…but one day that changed. He came into the common room one night…he was supposed to be heading out to prepare for the full moon and we thought we would be free for that night but he had forgotten a change of clothes and had come back. He walked in and found me and James cuddled up on the floor in front of the fire, fast asleep…naked under a blanket. We had made love and had fallen asleep. Remus nearly changed right there, he was so hurt and angry…after the full moon he stopped talking to us. James and I then went our separate ways and he found Lilly…it took me the next two years to get Remus to forgive me…but we never rekindled our romance and now he is with Tonks and your father is dead…I don't want this happening to you Harry, it would hurt me more than hurting Remus did. I won't tell you who to be with or who you should be with…but I will tell you this. Follow your heart, Harry. If you love, and I mean truly love, Salazar then tell Draco the truth and try to come to an agreement with him so you don't lose his friendship. However, if you truly love Draco then be with him and cut ties with Salazar…only be with him when the two of you are teaching a joint class or when in the Great Hall for a meeting. Follow your heart, Harry…it will never steer you wrong."

Somehow during his story, Sirius had laid down on the couch and had pulled Harry down against his chest, holding him tight. Harry snuggled closer to his godfather and closed his eyes, a soft yawn escaping his lips.

"What if my heart wants them both?"

"Then tell them both…find out what they want."

Harry nodded and yawned again. Sirius smiled slightly before kissing his godson's head. He stood up and conjured a blanket, he placed it over the young man and picked up his bags, taking them to the spare room. A few minutes later he cut the lights off and returned to his own room, a sigh escaping his lips. He quickly wrote a letter and summoned his owl.

"Take this to Remus…Do not be stopped, no matter what."

The owl nodded as he took the letter from his master and flew off into the night. Sirius laid down and fell asleep moments later. Harry was asleep shortly after his godfather stood up, he hadn't realized that talking to his godfather would relax his mind so much, now he was just praying for a dreamless sleep…little did he know…he would not be so lucky.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~Dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"_SCORPIUS! RUN!"_

_Harry's head snapped up as the voice reached his ears. He watched as Astoria jump from the blanket she had been laying on with her young son as the creature ran towards them. The boy, barely eight years old, jumped to his feet, his light gray eyes wide in fear. He turned and ran as his mother had ordered him. Harry watched as Astoria used her body to block the creature, her wand in her hand. He watched as she tried to fire a spell but the werewolf knocked the wand from her hand and knocked her to the ground. Harry saw Scorpius stop at the door to the manor and turn in time to see the werewolf ripping his mother's throat apart as it sliced her arms and sides with its massive claws. As his mother lay there, bleeding to death, Scorpius screamed in fear as he tried to run. The werewolf leapt from Astoria's body to the child and held him to the ground with one foot as its other sliced into the young boy's body, his powerful jaws closing over the child's waist. Harry, livid with anger and tears falling from thoughts of if this had been Teddy, tried to attack the creature but ended up going through it instead. Suddenly a voice broke through the night. _

"_GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY SON!"_

_His head snapped up again to see Draco running towards the creature, blasting out all manners of curses and spells with the pure intent of killing the creature. After a few spells hit the creature howled out in pain and raced off into the night. Harry watched as Draco ran up, dropped to his knees and then literally slid from where he dropped to his son's side, his eyes showing the pain and fear that Harry had only seen twice before: once when the Room of Requirement went up in flames and the other in the bathroom the next year. When the man spoke his voice was little more than a quivering whisper as his shaking hands slowly reached out to push his son's hair from his face. _

"_Scorpius…no…please don't leave me…please…"_

_Harry felt his heart break as he watched his former rival's head fall forward, his bangs hiding his eyes as his body started to shake, tears falling from his eyes as his soft sobs filled the air. Moments later a gargled cough was heard and they both looked down to see Scorpius coughing, blood now dripping down from the corner of his mouth as his eyes opened weakly and, through blurred vision, he searched for his father's face. When he spoke his voice was extremely weak. _

"_Malfoys…do…not…show…weakness. We…do…not…cry…"_

"_Don't talk son…save your breath…you're going to be alright." _

_Draco picked his son up and ran into the manor. Harry followed him and watched as he laid his son down on his bed and quickly ran to the nearest fireplace to place a floo call. He watched as his self entered the room and quickly began examining and healing the child as Draco paced in the room, tears continuing to stream down his face. After hours Harry watched his self exit the bedroom and walk to Draco._

"_How is he?! Please tell me he's going to be alright! I can't lose him Potter!"_

"_Draco…he'll be fine. The wounds, while deep, were not serious. He's resting comfortably right now but I will need to stay here until they begin to heal, it could take weeks before they start to heal."_

"_Thank Merlin…"_

_Draco then sat on the couch and gripped his head before turning his attention to the other man. _

"_He's going to change now…isn't he?"_

"_I'm afraid so…"_

"_I can't deal with it…"_

"_Of course you can, Malfoy. Listen, I'll come in the afternoon before the full moon rises and I'll take him away with me then return him when the sun rises the next morning. He'll need a spare change of clothes though. I'll keep him safe Malfoy, don't worry. I'll treat him like my own godson."_

"_You'd do that for me? After everything I've put you and your friends through?"_

"_Of course…call it the Gryffindor Heart…"_

_The two shared a soft chuckle. _

_~~~~~~~~~~End Dream~~~~~~~_

Harry's eyes opened slowly. He sat up and reached up to wipe his eyes as he sighed softly. He looked around and realized that he had slept clear through the night and now it was almost ten in the morning. He looked around and found a note left on the table for him. He walked to it and read it as he moved to lean against the counter.

_Harry,_

_I had to leave to help Severus with something, I'll be back around noon…I would have told you in person but you looked so peaceful and I could tell you haven't had a descent night sleep in a while…so I didn't bother you. There's ham and bacon in the fridge, along with fresh juice. I know you'd probably prefer Pumpkin Juice but I was never fond of the taste…All I have is Orange Juice, Milk, or Tea. There is Fire Whiskey and a few others in the cabinet on the far right, just be sure to let me know which one you take a drink of. _

_Be sure to eat something. When I get back we'll talk and do something together. Oh, I sent a note to Remus, he's taking over your class until you return._

_Sirius_

Harry smiled fondly at the note and took the bacon and ham out to heat it up. He got a glass of Orange Juice. He took a sip and instantly remembered why he had enjoyed this juice whenever his aunt and uncle were gone. He sat down to eat when the food was done, thinking of the dream. He knew it was a memory but it wasn't his memory…he wondered if it was Draco's memory or, possibly, Scorpius's or Astoria's memory. He sighed softly as he finished and went to clean until Sirius got there.

* * *

"Severus, this can't go on…"

"I know Sirius…Don't touch that!"

"Why so touchy?"

"It's been a long day…Listen, they need to get together…we both know that Salazar is not Salazar…we know who it really is."

"Harry's feeling guilty…he's going crazy…he's starting to lose sleep Severus…what are we going to do?"

"Guide him as James would…he needs to confess everything to Draco before it eats away at his very soul."

"You're right…I'll talk to him when I get home."

Severus nodded and leaned back in his chair. He watched the Animagus as he walked around the room. He had gone against Severus' one main rule, which was to not touch anything of his. Sirius had picked up a small globe and had almost dropped it. The two talked a little longer before Sirius left the man's office. Severus sighed softly and rubbed his head. He'd talk with Narcissa in the morning when she arrived to visit Draco, for now he intended to get some work done and set off to find the book he needed.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I do not own the franchise or characters. All characters and scenes belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. The only thing I own is the plot of this fan fiction. **

**To those of you who remember the original story – the plot of this re-written version is different. **

**To those of you who don't remember the original – please don't ask for it, it's been deleted.**

**I'm sorry for the delay, I've entered a new class and it has been my most stressful yet. I've also been busy helping my mother organize a car show for our annual town festival that is coming up this Saturday. I'll try to update more as the class begins to wind down but I make no promises.**

* * *

"DRACO!"

The blond groaned as he rolled over in his bed. There was only one person who would ever call out to him like that knowing full well he was asleep at this time of morning. Before he could light his room he felt a body land on the bed beside him and a pair of arms go around him tight. The gleeful laugh he so dearly missed filled his ears.

"Oh my little dragon, I've missed you so much! Oh dear…Severus is going to kill me for waking you up when he finds out…oh but I simply couldn't wait to have you in my arms again! I've waited oh so long already, I couldn't stand one more second knowing you were here! Oh my little boy, it's so good to hold you again!"

Draco couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips as his arms slid around the woman and held her tight, loving the natural warmth that came with her bone-crushing hugs.

"I've missed you too mother, it really has been too long. Scorpius will be happy to see you, as will Teddy."

"I will have to see them before I leave."

Draco smiled as he felt her fingers begin to run through his hair like she always did whenever the two of them got a moments peace.

"Draco…just before I left to come here Severus sent me a letter. He said you weren't acting like yourself…what's going on?"

Draco sighed. Of course his ever-observant godfather had noticed his behavior. No matter if he was on the school grounds or back in his own home, that man always had some way to spy on him. Well…his mother would understand. He closed his eyes as he lay beside her, his head on her shoulder.

"Mother…I've fallen in love with two people…the problem is I don't know who one of them is."

"Elaborate son."

"When I came here it was to keep Harry happy since it seemed that he was having trouble focusing on his work because I wasn't here. Well at the Halloween party a few weeks ago I met someone disguised as Godric Gryffindor. That night we had sex and have done so over the few week period since the party. A few night ago we confessed our love for each other…but the next day Harry and I entered into a relationship. I'm in love with both Harry and the Godric impersonator…what should I do mother?"

Narcissa got quiet for a few minutes as she thought about it. When she spoke, her voice was very soft and seemed almost dreamlike.

"Draco…I think you should be with Harry. Listen child, Harry is real, he has real feelings, real thoughts and real emotions. This Godric, for all you know he could have been an statue or pile of clothing that someone had enchanted to make him seem real enough to fool you, you don't know if he was a real person or not but Harry is real and you said so yourself, you're in a relationship with him now. My advice, little dragon, is to forget about Godric and be with Harry."

"You're right mother, thank you."

"You're welcome little dragon. Now come on, get dressed, breakfast begins soon and I want to see my grandchild."

Draco smiled faintly and did as his mother said. Talking with her really was what he had needed and he felt so much better now than he had been. He'd schedule a meeting with Godric and explain things but for now his mother was right, he had to get to breakfast.

* * *

At the table Salazar sat impatiently as he waited for Godric to show up. He was so focused on the door that he hadn't noticed the chair next to him get pulled out and someone sitting down until a throat cleared, breaking his concentration. He turned to see who it was, hoping it was Godric. His hopes went up in flames as he realized it was Remus. As if sensing the stare Remus lifted his head and gave the founder a small smile. He was about to speak when McGonagall gathered the students' attention and stood up to make an announcement.

"As you are all probably wondering what is going on, I can assure you there is nothing to worry about. Our dear Dark Arts professor has asked for some time off to gather his thoughts and clear his mind…it seems I may have underestimated how stressful this job would be for him. One of our most beloved former professors has returned to take his place until he returns. So please give a warm welcoming to Professor Lupin."

The Great Hall, mainly those who remembered Lupin, all began cheering, clapping, and shouting welcomes to him. The man stood and bowed with a smile before taking his place again. McGonagall made a few more announcements before sitting back down. The Hall began eating and Remus, taking a casual sip of his morning juice, cast a quick glance at the founder beside him. He seemed distant now, as though he was thinking about something…one could only guess. As the meal went on chatter filled the hall, students discussing homework, helping each other with questions or problems, and of course discussion about their beloved professors mysterious leave of absence and the temporary return of Remus. About halfway through the meal Salazar, finally unable to stand his thoughts any longer, turned to the man beside him and cleared his throat just enough to gather the werewolf's attention.

"Where has he gone?"

"To his Godfather's place…it's the one place he knows will be quiet enough for him to think and work through an problem he has."

"Did he say why he needed this break?"

Remus tapped his chin thoughtfully as he leaned back in the chair, his eyes on his son and a small smile on his face.

"He said he was having some issues with telling someone how he felt, but he didn't elaborate, at least not that I'm aware of. His godfather sent me a letter telling me the situation and asking me to take over but he did not tell me the full details of what was going on, I figure he is having some form of emotional break down and needs his godfathers advice before he goes insane."

Salazar nodded and returned to his breakfast, his mind a whirlwind of thoughts. It looked as though he would have to dawn this disguise a few more times before he was free to be himself.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I do not own the franchise or characters. All characters and scenes belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. The only thing I own is the plot of this fan fiction. **

**To those of you who remember the original story – the plot of this re-written version is different. **

**To those of you who don't remember the original – please don't ask for it, it's been deleted.**

**This chapter skips some time.**

* * *

Harry returned to the school after about a week, talking with Sirius and spending time with him had really helped to ease his mind and now he knew what must be done. He glanced at the clock as he held the vial up to his lips, five minutes to go before the students would be piling into the Great Hall for breakfast. He moved to stand in front of the mirror in his room as he downed the vial, he watched his body mold and change until he was once again disguised as Godric. He walked to his desk and wrote a quick note before summoning an elf.

"Be sure this letter finds its way to Salazar's room. I'm sure you know exactly who I'm talking about."

"Of course, sir."

Harry watched as the elf disappeared then made his way to the Great Hall to take his seat. There were already several professors seated at the table and upon seeing him, McGonagall gave him a welcoming smile.

"Did you get everything sorted out?"

Harry returned the smile as he turned in his seat to face her.

"Yes, talking with Sirius has really helped to ease my mind. I know what I must do now and who I must choose, I have sent Salazar a letter, we shall talk tonight."

McGonagall nodded with a smile as she patted his shoulder once before turning back to her left to converse once more with the professor there. Harry watched her for a moment before he turned his attention to the empty seats. Now all he had to do was wait.

* * *

In his room Salazar was getting dressed for the day when there was a knock on his door. As he turned towards it he noticed a letter laying on the floor and quickly picked it up. He made his way to his bed as he opened the envelope and began to read the letter.

_Salazar, _

_I really need to speak with you. I am sorry that I took a leave of absence without explaining myself. I have made my decision and I want to tell you in person but not when there is a chance we will be discovered by some wandering student like that day in the class room. Meet me in the Room of Requirement tonight at midnight…it's time for this to come to an end. It seems foolish to walk around the school in disguises like a couple of children, it's time for you to know who I am and for me to find out who you are. Please come…I may not have the courage to do this again. _

_Godric_

The Slytherin founder just stared at the letter for a moment, his eyes narrowed in thought. Time for what to come to an end? The secret relationships? The disguises? He may not have the courage to do what again, set up a meeting? He would definitely go tonight, he had a decision of his own to reveal. He placed the letter in his nightstand drawer and made his way down to the Great Hall for breakfast, his staff in his hand. As he entered he felt his heart skip a beat, there at the table was the object of his hidden desires. He took a steadying breath and made his way to the table to sit beside the Gryffindor founder. Godric turned to him and gave him a small smile before the students began to file in and take their seats. Minerva made some announcements, including one to welcome him back to which every student cheered, then breakfast began.

Classes passed fairly quickly, lessons were taught, notes were taken, papers were turned in and graded assignments were passed back out with discussions on how they could have been better. Before long it was time for lunch, then dinner, and soon after it was curfew. As he made his rounds, Godric kept a check on the time, every second felt like a stab wound to his heart…he was nervous for the meeting and for Salazar's reaction to his news. He could feel the panic taking root in his soul and tried to calm himself. Before he knew it the clock struck twelve and he was standing in front of the Room of Requirement. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before pacing, visualizing the room he needed right now. When he went in he was pleased that the room had given him exactly what he needed.

The room was somewhere between small and medium in size and it had a cozy feel to it. The walls were dark red with dark gold trim, there was a chandelier in the center that cast dim light over the room creating a romantic type atmosphere. In the center of the room was a black leather couch, dark wood coffee table with a glass center, and on the table were two glasses and a bottle of fire whiskey. On the back wall there was a concession stand type buffet table with different types of foods that were being kept warm with a spell. On the left wall there was a huge dark wood four poster bed with dark blue velvet comforters and dark green silk sheets. On the right wall there was a huge mirror that lined the entire wall, making the room feel larger than it really was by casting a reflection of the room. On the wall facing the couch there was a huge fireplace that was blazing right now, casting an added romantic light to the room in addition to the chandelier. Godric stepped into the room and made his way to the couch. He heard the door open behind him and turned to see Salazar entering, an unreadable look in his eyes. Godric cleared his throat as he met the other founder's eye.

"We need to talk."

Salazar nodded and took a step towards the Gryffindor.


End file.
